RWBY: Nights of Grimm
by DetRoid434
Summary: Team RWBY is about to have some new friends at Beacon as it's about to get crazy in this new RWBY journey! What will Team RWBY do when they meet Weiss's Rival, Ruby's childhood friend, a criminal's daughter and finally, a person with a cat semblance?
1. Team STRN Trailer

Prologue: STRN Trailer

 _ **Detroid: I'm back and better with a new story and this one I'm going to love writing about!**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Don't you mean 'we'?**_

 _ **Detroid: You know what I mean but to the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. It belongs to Rooster Teeth. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Er, shows in this case**_

 _ **Detroid: What my sexy fennekin said!**_

 _Blue Trailer: Sapphira_

 _I finished polishing my swords before I put them away in their sheaths and attached them to my belt before I ran downstairs, eager for another lesson._

"Mother? Father?" I asked as I came down and saw a note on the table

 _It wasn't faked, that's for sure. She even added a little raindrop on the seal like she always did. I broke the seal, and began reading the letter._

 _Dear Sapphira,_

 _Your father and I have an important mission we had to take care of but we made sure you went to Beacon. We talked to the headmaster at Beacon and he knew us personally and knew that you, our daughter wouldn't bring our good names down. Have fun and hope you make wonderful friends like we did._

 _~Love mom_

 _I sighed as I looked toward the horizon, even though I couldn't see Beacon Academy… when I heard the sound of glass breaking._

"Who's there?" I asked as I grabbed my two swords

 _I snuck downstairs into the basement, and I saw beowolves! What are they doing here?!_

"B-Beowolves?! What are they doing here?" I asked out loud before they charged at me

 _I combined my swords and blasted the heads off the beowolves that charged at me. I then switched back to sword mode as I sliced and diced the rest of the wolves, occasionally slicing off the heads and blasting their brains out with my shotgun. At the end of it all, all I had was probably a few pieces of hair missing._

"Well, looks like I'm heading to Beacon." I said while catching my breath as I looked at the Grimm I killed

 _I have a feeling… something big is going to happen._

 _Pink Trailer: Towa_

 _I placed a stray strand of hair behind my hair as I checked the address for this new cafe in town. My friends always wonder how I manage to keep my slim figure though. Combat school can do that. Easy. At least I don't lie about being scrawny or svelte._

"Hey good lookin. Why are you in downtown Vale?" a guy asked me

"I don't know. What are you doing in downtown Vale?" I replied in a flirty tone

"I know a good place for us to be alone." the guy said

"Are you asking me out, or are you trying to rob me?" I asked seriously

"I was just trying to ask you out." the guy said as he walked away

 _I sighed as I walked the other direction. Definitely not the time to be looking for a date. Nor do I need one. Still, I wonder if I can find that new cafe that's opening today? At least, that's what I was wondering as I found out that I was about to pass it. Whoops._

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked me

"Um… how about the broccoli cheddar quiche and the chocolate mousse with a water?" I asked as I looked at the menu

"Anything else?" the waiter asked me

"Nope. I'm good." I said before we heard what sounded like a scream across the street at a Dust shop

 _I calmly walked across the street to see what was going on, drawing my rapier in the process. Based on the masks, I'd say these were White Fang members. I rotated the guard, and zapped some of the White Fang members in front of me, before using my rapier to block some of their attacks before I stabbed my rapier in the ground, rotated to the blue Dust crystal, and froze each and every one of them. Way too easy. Calmly, I walked back to the cafe, just when my order arrived, and the waiter gave me what looked like hot chocolate, or coffee. Based on the marshmallows and whipped cream, it was most likely hot cocoa. The waiter simply said it was on the house, and after trying my quiche and mousse… I can definitely say I'll be coming back here. Maybe with some new friends after I get into Beacon._

 _Purple Trailer: Rani_

 _I straightened out my pencil skirt and walked into my father's office, where he seemed concerned about something._

"I want you to go over to the Schnee's Company to spy on what the next thing they are making so I can make sure my next product is better than theirs." My father told me

"We are better than the Schnee Dust Company. We offer fair job opportunities to both humans and faunus, we make sure no one is discriminated against in the work space, so why do we need to go out of our way to make a better product? Schnee's already getting heat from White Fang attacks." I said

"Yeah, that is true but some of our shipments have went missing the past few months. I need to know if it's Schnee's work or not." My father explained

"Schnee has ethnics issues, but they wouldn't dare steal our dust shipments. Which is why I want to propose an idea. In order to lure out whoever's stealing the shipments, I propose assembling a small team to hide within dummy shipments. We should be able to ascertain who's behind it." I said

"That's a great idea." My father said

"I would like to be a part of this team." I said as my father looked at me in shock

"But why?" My father asked me

"I may be the heiress to this company, but how can I live up to the Soiree name if I'm not willing to get my hands dirty and just expect everything to be handed to me on a silver platter?" I asked him

"Isn't that what you're suppose to have? Everything you want?" My father asked me

"That will never prepare me for the real world. It will never prepare me if the Grimm attack." I said while looking at the harbor

"I understand your concern for it but you have your studies to help you as well if you think about it sweetie." My father said

"And I understand you don't wish for me to get hurt. But it's irrelevant when the path I set is already laid out in front of me." I said

"If you want to help then alright." My father said in defeat

 _I said nothing as I left his office, preparing myself for the mission. My mind couldn't wander from what my father said. Did he really believe all I would ever do with my life was sit behind an oak desk on a cushy chair? The real world isn't big tall buildings overlooking Vale and Mistral. They're about surviving in a world where we don't know what to expect next. I closed my eyes in the shipment container I was hiding in, armed with only a few Dust crystals, when I felt the container rock, like I was being airlifted! When the shaking stopped, I pulled out my staff, and loaded a red Dust crystal inside, and waited for the door to open. Once it did, I fired multiple fireballs at the people… and they were White Fang members!_

"Since when did a Faunus terrorist group attack dust shipments?" I asked the group in front of me

 _They had no concern for who they were facing, but based on the number I was firing my fireballs at, they were as stubborn as hell to kill me. I took cover behind a pillar before I changed my staff into its gun form, and started firing at the White Fang members that tried to get a jump on me. More showed up, but they had to run when they heard police sirens. I put away my staff, and waited until the police arrived. Even if my father congratulated me on this, I will never learn by sitting in his office with a desk job. I need better training. I need… I need to go to Beacon Academy._

 _Orange Trailer: Natasha_

 _I had my back turned to the dust containers we stole from both Schnee and Soiree's dust companies. Seriously, what does dad need with all of this dust?!_

"I'm not helping you get dust." I said

"Come on, it's family business. You're a Torchwick, aren't you? Can't you put a good word in for me with your big bro? I mean, considering he's getting men for some kind of job, last I heard." The guy asked me

"I am a Torchwick but I know when I can steal and when it's wrong to do it. Taking things from other people is wrong to do it at certain times but this? Stealing from a huge company like Altas is gonna send you guys to your doom and I'm not going to be a part of that." I said in an annoyed tone

"Oh, you don't mean that, do you Tasha?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me

"I do father." I said

"Come on, I've given you everything. The clothes on your back, all the Dust you could ever ask for. And trust me, it was not easy getting you the parts for this." My father said while holding my battle ax before he turned it into a missile launcher and aimed it at the guy whom I was talking to before he said:

"Oh, by the way. I don't do business with anyone my daughter doesn't like."

"Don't do this." the guy said

"Oh don't worry. There's powdered dust all around this place. If I used this, we'd all go up in smoke." My dad said before he returned my rocket launcher into its axe form and gave it back to me before he said:

"Would it kill you to have something lighter? Like… a cane or something?"

"No and I'm leaving to Beacon tomorrow so you have to count me out on stealing the dusk since that's wrong." I said

"Come on. You've stolen as much stuff as I have. You can't just walk out of the-" My father started to say before I pointed my rocket launcher at his face

"I can and I will leave when I want to. I'm old enough to make these types of decisions so back off." I said

"Okay, okay. Watch the hat. It didn't come easy, you know." My father said

"Good. Have fun father." I said while leaving

 _As I walked away, I heard what sounded like a gun cocking, and I used my semblance to run before anyone could fire at me. Once I was outside, I loaded an ice dust crystal into my launcher and fired at the warehouse we were hiding in. There was a minor explosion before the whole building turned into a giant ice crystal, the recoil of my weapon sending me five blocks away. Goodbye. This is a past I can live without. I have a new future to look forward to. One without you, Roman Torchwick._

 _ **Detroid: Well, hoped you guys enjoyed the trailer of our OC's for RWBY**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And let me tell ya, it was a fiery one at that!**_

 _ **Detroid: I'll say but in anycase, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid…**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_

 _ **Detroid: Bye!**_


	2. Ruby Rose

Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

 _ **sakuraphoenix: What's up folks? It's sakuraphoenix here with my adorable Raichu/boyfriend, and we are bringing you episode 1 of RWBY!**_

 _ **Detroid: That's right! And stop it, you're making me blush**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Unfortunately, that is the job description of a girlfriend, but enough about me making you blush, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Detroid: And don't you mean our job to make each other blush? And right!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY. The series belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter of our story!**_

 _ **Detroid: What my sexy girlfriend said as it starts off in third person POV. Why third person POV you may ask? Well… You'll find out later in this chapter.**_

 _Narrator: Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily we are remnants; byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians. Build your monuments to a so-called 'free world'. But take heed, there will be no victory in strength._

 _Ozpin: But perhaps victory is in the simpler things you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

 _A group of men, most of them wearing black suits and red sunglasses, were being led by a man with bright orange ginger hair, a white suit, was holding a cane, despite not having a noticeable limp, and was wearing a black hat that had probably seen better days, and approached the shopkeeper._

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" a guy asked the shopkeeper before one of his minions pointed a weapon at the shopkeeper

"Please, just take my Lien and leave." the old shopkeeper said fearfully

"Shh shh shh. Calm down, we're not here for your money." the guy said before saying to his minions:

"Grab the dust."

 _Various minions grabbed clear tubes from a large case and went to large tubes set up in the room, each containing different colors of dust. One tube was orange, another blue, and another was green._

"Crystals." Another minion said as he opened up another container before saying:

"Burn. Uncut."

 _Another minion was about to gather more powdered dust when he saw a girl with a vibrant red hood at the back of the store_

"Alright kid. Put your hands where I can see them." The third minion said as he drew his sword

 _The girl said nothing as the minion was getting frustrated._

"Hey, I said hands in the air." The minion said, looking pretty pissed off as he pulled off the girl's hood and said:

"You got a death wish or something?"

"Huh?" The girl asked him, as he saw she was wearing headphones before he pointed at them and she took them off before she said:

"Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now." The minion said

"Are you… robbing me?" The girl asked him

"Yes!" The minion said, pretty pissed off now

"Oh." The girl said with a smirk on her face

 _She then kicked the henchmen into a pile of… something before another minion ran over to her._

"Freeze!" One of the minions aid while pointing his gun at the girl

 _She then kicked the minion, and herself out of the shop, breaking a window in the process, before revealing her weapon, which was a large, red, transforming scythe. She spun it around a few times before placing the blade of the weapon in the asphalt, the leader of the criminals having a look of shock while a piece of ash from the cigar he was smoking fell to the ground._

"Okayyyyy. Get her." the guy said

 _The girl used her scythe to effectively kick a minion in the face, before using the recoil of her weapon to send a minion flying before using her Semblance to send another one flying through the air and kicked him back down next to the leader._

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. Well Red, I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening and as much I'd love to stick around. I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The guy said while pointing his cane at the girl before it opened up and revealed itself to be a rifle as it shot a fire blast at the girl, whom barely got out of the way in time to see the leader climbing up the fire escape of a building

"You okay if I go after him?" The girl asked

"Uh-huh." The shopkeeper replied as the girl went after the criminal

 _As soon as the criminal made it to the roof, the girl used the recoil of her scythe to effectively make it to the roof of the building_

"Hey!" The girl said

"Persistent…" The man growled before a large airship appeared and opened, allowing the criminal to enter inside before he held up a red dust crystal and said:

"End of the line, Red."

 _He tossed the crystal, and shot at it, causing an explosion, but didn't see the Huntress that had appeared and saved the girl until after he caused the explosion. The woman adjusted her glasses, and sent bolts of violet energy at the airship, intending to bring it down, only to make the ginger criminal nearly lose his footing and weapon a few time before he entered the cockpit._

"We got a huntress!" the guy exclaimed to the pilot of the ship before she left the cockpit and left the controls to the criminal

 _The huntress then created a storm over the airship, something the criminal was distracted over, before he barely avoided the shards of ice that fell from the storm cloud. The sound of what seemed to be glass slippers clinked on the airship as the woman's clothes seemed to glow, and she shot a fireball at the Huntress, and although the shield held against the fireball, she barely had time to avoid the molten cement of the roof of the building. She then used her own Semblance, Telekinesis, to take control of the molten rock, transform it into a spear, and hurl it at the airship. The woman quickly used fire blasts to try and destroy the rocks, only with minimal results as the criminal angled the attack so it would harmlessly hit the roof of the airship before the Huntress separated her attack into three. Thinking quickly, the woman was surrounded by multiple circles of what appeared to be magic before disintegrating the attack. The girl then transformed her scythe into a high-caliber sniper rifle and began firing at the ship, only for the mysterious woman to block her attacks before charging up a large-scale attack with fire geysers, to which the Huntress used telekinesis to move the girl out of the way simultaneously as she rolled out of the way of her attack, but the attack was nothing more than a distraction as the exterior door closed and the criminal and his accomplice flew away into the night, as the Huntress glared at the girl for her interference._

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked with a near fangirl squeal

 _She would not like the rest of her evening in the police station, at least, that's what she thought to herself at first._

 _Sapphira's POV_

 _I finished packing my carry-on luggage and my backpack for Beacon. Let me think… extra supplies of Dust. Check. Pajamas. Check. Spare changes of clothes. Check. Scroll. Check. Weapons, holstered at my waist until I learn to scare people away with my shotgun, yep, I'm ready._

"There, that should be everything for Beacon." I said to myself before I heard a plane coming this way as I thought:

"Who is coming out this way?"

 _I carefully looked out the window, and it wasn't some kind of regular police plane._

"What the?" I asked as I ran out and drew my weapons as two girls and a male came out of the plane as I said:

"Who are you guys?"

"What's it to you, chick?" The guy asked me as a tick mark appeared on my forehead as my blood began to boil

"I'm… nobody's chick. You hear me." I said

"Ooh, feisty. I like her. Are you sure we can't try to kill her?" One of the girls asked

"We need her for later. Right now, we are going to get the dust that's here." The other girl explained

"Dust?! Nobody lays a hand on my parents dust. I won't let that happen!" I exclaimed

"I would like to see you try to." The woman said as she made a small fireball appear in her hand, almost like magic

"Bring it sister." I said with a smirk as I put my two swords together to make my shotgun

"Huh. Never saw someone use that kind of weapon before. Sure you can't-" The first girl started to say before I blasted the engine off their airship before she said:

"Uh… is that plane insured?"

"We'll come back here when you aren't around Sapphira." The woman said as I looked shocked to see that women knew my name without even saying it as they left

 _I tried to get a shot on the plane, but all I got was one of their legs, the guy's leg, and it landed right next to me! Gross, gross, gross, gross… huh? It's not even a real leg! From the looks of it… it wasn't cheap._

"Okay… That guy probably is missing this." I said to myself before throwing it into the dust that is kept hidden away

 _I then slammed the dust shut, and typed in the code that would make sure no one found it, not even mom and dad! I'll write them a note with a P.S. The foot inside isn't real. Things just seemed to blur together as I was on the airship to Beacon academy, and too many people were talking. Brain… getting headache._

"I need some earphones." I said to myself as I was trying to block out the talking while trying to get back to my book

"I'm so happy my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. It's the best day ever." A girl with long wavy blonde hair said to the girl she was hugging, to which I noticed she had black hair with red tips

"Please stop." The black and red haired girl said to her sister

"But I'm soooooo proud of you." The blonde haired girl said

"Really, sis, it was nothing." The black and red haired girl said

"What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." The blonde haired girl said

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." The red and black haired girl said in frustration

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" The blonde haired girl asked

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." The red and black haired girl said sadly

"But you are special." The blonde haired girl said

"Huh? Wait a minute… Sapphira?!" The red and black haired girl exclaimed at me

"Hmm?" I asked while looking up from my book before saying:

"It couldn't. Ruby? Is that you?"

"Sapphira!" Ruby exclaimed as I was getting up

"Do you know her?" The blonde haired girl asked Ruby before she ran over me and hugged my arm with her arms and legs before she said:

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I haven't seen you in forever." I said

"Me neither! I haven't seen you since I started at Signal! How are you?!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly

"I've been better since last night." I said

"What happened?" Ruby's sister asked me

"Three people. Two females and one male tried to steal my parents dust last night." I said

"Is it safe?" Ruby asked me worriedly as I let her fall off my arm

"It is but what's weird is that the woman in that group knew my name before I even said it." I said

" _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa._ " One of the news reporters said

" _Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-_ " Lisa Lavender said before the screens disappeared and in their place, a hologram of a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses appeared and said:

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Hope my parents doesn't find out about a leg in their dust place." I said

"There's a leg in your dust storage?!" Ruby exclaimed in a low voice

"Forget the leg, who's that?" Ruby's sister asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda said

"Oh." Ruby's sister said

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide the knowledge and training to protect our world." Glynda said before the holograms disappeared, and various students, including Ruby, approached the window to look outside

"Finally… peace and quiet." I said while going to back my book

"Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said

"Fun fact. My parents are really close friends with the headmaster at Beacon and my parents recommended me to the headmaster and he knew that I wouldn't drag my parents name down." I said without looking up from my book

"Sounds like you'll be right at home, and Beacon's our home now, Ruby." Ruby's sister said

 _I looked up from my book when I heard the sound of someone like he was about to puke as I saw a guy with blond hair, wearing chest armor, torn jeans, and sneakers, and ran to find a bathroom._

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Ruby's sister said

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said

"Wait, don't come near me!" I exclaimed to the guy that was gonna puke

 _I basically had to run away from Vomit Boy before Ruby somehow was being chased by him. Oh man… this was not a good start._

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Man, I hate to be Sapphira or Ruby right now.**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah but you guys might be wondering, who were the two girls and male that attacked Sapphira. Well….**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: We gave you a huge hint with the foot. That's all we're saying**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah but please review and until next time, I'm Detroid…**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Bye!**_


	3. The Shining Beacon

Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

 _ **Detroid: We're back for another chapter of RWBY: Nights of Grimm**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Although it sounds like a video game title, keep in mind this isn't a video game**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Either way, it's disclaimer time!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **Detroid: Well, it's going to start in Sapphira's POV**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: So enjoy!**_

 _ **Detroid: What my sexy girlfriend said!**_

 _The ships leading to Beacon landed at the docks, barf boy throwing up in a trashcan near the door. I kinda feel sorry for him…_

"I can't believe you started Beacon two years ahead of other people at Signal." I said to Ruby

"Well, I didn't really do anything, other than to try and stop a criminal that got away." Ruby said while sulking before she, her sister Yang, and I looked at Beacon Academy in awe

"I hope we can be great Huntresses and Huntsmen after we graduate from Beacon." I said

"I know we will!" Ruby exclaimed

"Well the view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement before she nearly followed the girl with the fire sword when Yang dragged her back by her hood as Ruby winced a bit in pain  
"Guess your wondering why I have two swords as my weapon… err… Weapons in this case." I said to Ruby and Yang

"Yes! I wanna know! I wanna know! I wanna know!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said

"Just weapons?! There an extension of ourselves. Their part of us. Oh, they're so cool." Ruby exclaimed in fury

"Don't worry. I can explain my weapons on why I have two of them." I said while smiling

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes

"Yeah. I don't mind." I said while drawing my swords out

"They're so cool! Can they transform into a gun? No wait, a rifle, no wait, a sniper rifle?!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement

"A gun, yes. But not a rifle or even a sniper rifle." I said

"Then what?" Ruby asked me

"This." I said as I put my two swords together which made a shotgun

"So cool!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked before I had to jump back a bit from Ruby opening up her weapon, which was a huge scythe!

 _When did she learn how to use THAT?!_

"Okay… you almost cut my face with that weapon of yours." I said to Ruby

"Sorry… but I really am happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people but better." Ruby said

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go and try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked as she pulled down Ruby's hood

"Here we go." I said while sighing

"But… why would I need friends when I have you and Sapphira?" Ruby asked Yang

"Well… actually, my friends are here. Gotta catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye!" Yang exclaimed as she and her friends ran past Ruby and nearly spun me around while they spun Ruby around and made her dizzy

"Wait! Where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms? … Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby said before she fell backward into someone's… uh… who in the world has three carts of luggage?!

"Okay… who has this much luggage?" I asked

"What are you doing?!" A girl with white hair cried out seeing her luggage

 _Okay… question answered_

"Sorry…" Ruby said

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!" The girl exclaimed angrily

"Uh…" Ruby said while handing this girl one of her suitcases

"Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." The girl said as she opened her suitcase, revealing multiple vials of powdered dust

"Uhh…" Ruby said

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning and energy!" The girl said as she started shaking around her vial of red Dust, which was starting to spread all over the place as I backed away slightly as the Dust made its way to Ruby along with some blue Dust

" _Not good…_ " I said to myself

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl exclaimed as she kept shaking the bottle of dust

 _And just like that, Ruby exploded! With some bits of ice, but still, she exploded! Though, to be honest, that white-haired girl was kinda asking for it… but where did her vial of Dust go?_

"Unbelievable! This was the kind of thing I was talking about." The girl said angrily

"Hey! Be nice to Ruby or else you'll answer to me." I told the girl

"Why are you even defending that dolt?! Isn't she a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl asked while glaring at Ruby

"You aren't the only person here who has dust." I said while opening my suitcase revealing dust like the girl's

"That's nothing compared to what I have! This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" The girl exclaimed

"No, you watch who you're talking to sister. My parents went to this exact school and knew the headmaster very well plus, my parents has a dust storage back where I live." I told the girl

"I've just about had it with you!" The girl exclaimed as she drew her weapon, but before she could attack, a girl with a staff blocked her rapier  
"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. Typical short temper and icy personality as usual. You sure a Schnee should be here of all places?" The girl who appeared asked her

"You're Rani, right?" I asked the girl

"Wait, you don't mean Rani Soiree of the Soiree Dust Company?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock

"The very same, Weiss. And before you go insulting others about being a dolt or brain dead, check your dust vials. You were spreading dust all over the place. Not very Heiress-like to make a novice mistake." Rani said as Weiss was turning red with anger

"My parents mine dust that's near where I live and place it into a storage then ship it to both the Schnee and Soiree dust companies." I explained

"Wait, you're from the Aquafield family?" Rani asked me

"Yep! My parents know the headmaster of Beacon here so well and the headmaster knew I wouldn't bring my family name down unlike you dolt." I told Weiss

"How dare you!" Weiss exclaimed

"You should be more careful of your things, Miss Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world next to the Soiree Dust Company." A girl with a black ribbon in her long black hair said while holding one of Weiss' Dust vials

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss exclaimed happily

"Except that the Schnee Dust Company has problems with some… labors who want to work there." I said

"That's putting it lightly, not to mention your questionable business partners." Rani said

"What- how dare- the nerve of- ugh!" Weiss exclaimed as she took her vial back from the girl and huffed away

"See you never, frosty!" Rani exclaimed

"Don't call me that!" Weiss called back

"By the way, I'll be making a call to your father later today for the money of the dust my parents gave to the company since my parents know that your father hates it when people take money from him." I told her

"UGH!" Weiss exclaimed as she huffed away

"I-" Ruby started to say

"Don't bother. No matter what you say, she's still a spoiled brat." Rani said to Ruby

"That's harsh." The girl with the hair ribbon said

"It's the truth. It's supposed to be harsh." Rani said

"I know your father pays my parents on time." I said to Rani

"We like to ensure fairness in our business practices. That's why we don't engage in anything that would put us in a moral grey zone." Rani said

"I may have a talk with Weiss's father later and cut their company off from the dust my parents get to ship to both companies." I said

"You'll probably have a better chance convincing your parents to ask for double the price from Schnee." Rani said to me

"Yeah but my parents are away on an important mission so I have to do all of the business stuff until they get back while I'm attending Beacon." I admitted

"Sounds rough." Rani said to me

"It really isn't and see ya later Ruby." I said while walking away

 _I walked to the school, and for a second, I swore I saw a black cat in front of me. Weird, how did a cute little kitty find its way here?_

"Hey there cutie." I said while bending down to the cat

"Mew." The cat said to me as it moved its tail slightly before sitting down so I could scratch it under its chin, which it seemed to like, since it was purring

"What is a cat like you doing here?" I asked it

"Mew…" the cat started to say before I saw it chase after… something.

 _I tried chasing it, but after I turned a corner, I accidentally ran into a girl with light pink hair, that looked almost white! Ow…_

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay. Were you looking for the cat that just ran by?" The girl asked me

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen it?" I asked

"Uh… I was about to follow it when you ran into me." The girl said

"Oh, sorry." I said

"Hey, nothing's broken, so no harm, no foul. I'm Towa, by the way." Towa said while extending a hand

"Sapphira." I said while accepting Towa's hand for a handshake

"So, where are you from?" Towa asked me

"Well…" I said

"Not really from around anywhere, are you?" Towa asked me as we walked to the auditorium

"Nothing too important for a place but my parents do ship dust to the Soiree and Schnee companies which then they clean the dust they get from my parents and well… you get the idea." I said

"Ah, so your parents are Dust suppliers. Cool. As for me, I was born outside the kingdoms, but I was adopted when I was really young to the Rosamonde family here in Vale." Towa said to me

"Nice but even through my parents are dust suppliers, we get not only money but we get at least 25 percent of the dust that the Soiree and Schnee companies purify and clean once we ship the dust to them." I explained

"Nice. Sounds like a good backup plan for retirement, uh, no offense." Towa said to me

"None taken." I said as I heard Ruby's voice calling for me as I said:

"Talk to you later Towa."

"Okay, see you after the ceremony." Towa said while waving goodbye

 _I then found Ruby heading next to Yang in the auditorium as I scanned the crowd. The only people I really saw were Rani, that girl from earlier who helped us insult Weiss, sorta, the ice princess herself, and a girl with long ginger hair with I think a sheathed battle ax._

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked Ruby as I got to them

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby exclaimed angrily

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asked

"Not really. Ruby really did explode. I was there when it happened." I said

"Are you two being sarcastic?" Yang asked us

"Ugh, we wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed." Ruby said before I saw Weiss behind her

"Uh… Ruby." I said

"Is she behind me?" Ruby asked with a squeaky voice

"I would say no but I'd be lying." I said

"You!" Weiss exclaimed

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped into Yang's arms Scooby-style

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss exclaimed

"You're lucky your vial didn't break you mean." Rani said from behind Weiss as she jumped into my arms before I dropped her

"Hey! What was that for?!" Weiss exclaimed

"I'll be taking one of your suitcases that's filled with the dust." I said to Weiss

"Oh yeah, says who?" Weiss said as she glared at me

"Says the person whose parents supply both the Schnee and Soiree dust companies with the dust for it to be purified and cleaned which my parents gets half of the money and 25 percent of the dust back once it's been purified and cleaned after we shipped it." I explained to Weiss

"Whoa, okay. Sounds like everyone got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang asked

"Yeah, great idea, sis!" Ruby exclaimed

"Worst idea is more accurate." Rani sighed

"Yeah since Weiss is an ice queen who gets that from her father and sister." I said

"Come on, it can't hurt to try. *clears throat* Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby exclaimed while extending her hand

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss exclaimed sarcastically while pointing to vomit boy

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked excitedly

"No." Weiss told Ruby

"Warned you." Rani said as Ruby sulked

"Ahem, I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Headmaster Ozpin said

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" Glynda said

"He seemed kinda off." Yang said

"It's almost like he wasn't there." Ruby saud

"Yeah but like I said…" I started to say before vomit boy said:

"I'm a natural blonde, you know."

 _Rani giggled as she saw Weiss looking like she was regretting saying something about vomit boy. Night soon fell, and I was looking for a good place to put down my sleeping bag when I saw the ginger-haired girl from earlier setting up her stuff in a lonely corner. She may like being alone, but… someone should keep her company for the night._

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang said while laying next to Ruby

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said as I walked over to the girl in the corner

"I know I do." Yang said

 _I took a deep breath, and cleared my throat to get the girl's attention_

"Hello. Um… do mind if I sleep next to you?" I asked

"Sure." The girl said as I set up my stuff next to her before I saw the same black cat from earlier sitting on the window still

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ruby said to Yang as I said:

"Oh no…" I said while facepalming

"Do you know them?" The girl asked me

"One of them yes but I just met the other one today but Ruby might need help making friends because today wasn't her best lucky. Anyway, why are you alone?" I asked

"Um, I never went to a combat school like everyone else here. My dad taught me everything I knew, even though he doesn't like my weapon. But… we had a disagreement the other night, and well, basically I just ran away. I applied to Beacon Academy almost directly afterward, and here I am." The girl explained to me as the cat jumped into the girl's lap and started rubbing her, in an effort to cheer her up

"Hello, Towa." I said to the cat

 _The cat then looked shocked for, well, a cat, and if a cat could stammer, I guess that's what Towa was doing right now. She then ran out of the girls lap, around the corner, and from the shadow of the candle nearby, we saw the cat's shadow morph into that of a person, and Towa appeared from behind the corner._

"How did you know it was me?" Towa asked me

"A few things allowed me to guess that cat was you. First off was about how you knew the cat I was following when I first ran into you. Second was with our handshake. When we shook hands, I felt like I had held the paw of a cat with the same eyes as you." I said

"Eh… busted. Guess you know what my Semblance is. Just… don't tell anyone, okay? I don't wanna be teased because of my Semblance being more for spying on people rather than for combat." Towa admitted

"Honestly, I like your Semblance." The girl said as Towa looked up in shock

"Same but first. I need to go help Ruby from getting into another argument with Weiss." I said as I went over to Yang, Ruby, Weiss and the girl from before

 _When I got there, well… Yang and Ruby were, no offense to Towa or anything, but they were having a cat fight._

"Hey, stop it." I said while trying to pull Yang and Ruby apart from each other

"Well, Ruby, Yang… it's a pleasure to-" The girl started to say before Weiss came up and exclaimed:

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang exclaimed in unison

"Ssh, guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby said

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss said arrogantly

"I was always on your side!" Ruby exclaimed

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang exclaimed

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss exclaimed

"May I do the honor?" I whispered to the girl

"Sure." The girl said while holding up the candelabra before a pillow hit Weiss in the face

"Hey! Keep it down, frosty! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Rani exclaimed from a few feet away

 _I giggled a bit before I blew out the candles. Night time._

 _ **Detroid: That was a fun way to get Weiss mad**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: You said it!**_

 _ **Detroid: If you guys loved this chapter then make sure you review it and until next time, I'm Detroid…**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Chao!**_


	4. The First Step

Chapter 3: The First Step

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And we are taking the first step into this fanfic!**_

 _ **Detroid: No pun to the chapter name**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: All jokes aside here, we are back with a new chapter of RWBY: Night of Grimm!**_

 _ **Detroid: That's right! Now, let's go right into the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. RWBY belongs to the creator Monty Oum. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Now sit back, relax, and enjoy a chapter through the eyes of our favorite mysterious Huntress-to-be, Natasha!**_

 _ **Detroid: That's right! So enjoy!**_

 _I yawned as the light of the sun hit my eyes. I'm so not a morning person. I hate to be Towa though, knowing that her Semblance allows her to transform into a cat. They hate waking up. At least, that's what I've seen with the strays that always hung around the warehouses._

"You an early riser too?" Towa asked me as I looked up in shock to see her already dressed

"Yeah, you?" I asked

"Yeah. I like getting up to see the sun rise, that and well, I like food a lot so I often get up early so I can cook." Towa admitted

"I see…" I said

"Yeah, I just finished making breakfast, but I made a little too much. Do you want some, um… okay, this is awkward. Did I not ask you what your name was yesterday?" Towa asked me

"You never asked for my name and I never said it." I said

"Oh… sorry." Towa said

"It's alright. It was best for me not to say it anyway." I said

"How come? I bet your name is totally cool. I wouldn't laugh or something just because of what it was." Towa said as I looked away slightly nervous

"It's not what it is but who my last name is linked to." I said, still looking away

"Oh… well, why not just say your first name? I mean, I'm gonna have to call you by it eventually." Towa said to me

"Just call me N for short of my first name." I said while walking away

"Hey, wait. I wasn't kidding about the extra food. You sure you don't want it?" Towa asked as my stomach started to growl

"Okay, I'll eat." I admitted

"Alright!" Towa exclaimed happily as she led me to what looked like a dining area, and she wasn't kidding about extra food!

 _From what I could tell, there were scrambled eggs, and thankfully they actually looked edible compared to what dad could cook. Some hash browns, my favorite, and blueberry pancakes. Man… she cooks a lot better than dad does._

 _*Flashback*_

 _I woke up to the smell of smoke, and where there's smoke… there's dad burning breakfast in the kitchen. Again._

" _I told you not to cook." I said to my father_

" _Someone has to make the meals." Roman said to me as he threw away burned toast and overcooked eggs into the trash can before I took the frying pan and spatula away from him and held them like weapons before dad said:_

" _Whoa, easy…"_

" _I'll cook breakfast." I said_

" _Okay, okay. You win, Tasha." Roman said as he left the kitchen_

" _Dad's can be such idiots." I said to myself while sighing_

 _I cooked breakfast for the both of us, knowing whatever I made would be better than what he could make._

 _*End Flashback*_

 _I smiled thinking about those times because more often than not, dad ended up getting a beating._

"Well, eat up, otherwise it's gonna get cold." Towa said to me

"Right." I said

 _After breakfast, I went over to my locker to find my ax, thankfully still there when I saw the girl from yesterday. What was her name again? Sapphire or something?_

"You're Sapphire, right?" I asked

"It's Sapphira and I never got your name." Sapphira told me

"Just…. Call me N, please?" I asked

"Okay." said Sapphira

"Hey, Sapphira." Rani Soiree said as she walked over to us

"Hey Rani. How did you sleep?" Sapphira asked

"Pretty well after I hit Weiss with my pillow." Rani said

"I hope we get onto a team together." Sapphira said

"Well, we won't know until the initiation ceremony begins. From what I heard, it's supposed to be pretty brutal." Rani said

"I heard about it from my parents. They got paired up together in the Emerald Forest during the initiation ceremony." Sapphira told Rani as they walked away together

 _Guess I'm alone… what's an Emerald Forest anyway? I hope it's not like it sounds…_

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said over the intercom

 _Okay… Beacon Cliff, check. Emerald forest, not actually made out of emeralds, so bonus. What's inside… I don't wanna know._

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said as the brown or red-haired guy in full body armor next to me winked and flashed a smile before I rolled my eyes and turned away from him

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Glynda said

"What? *groan*" I heard that Ruby girl groan

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said as I looked at Towa and Sapphira before he continued saying:

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed  
"See? I told you!" A random girl exclaimed

"Oh no…" I said

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade your appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah, um, sir-" A random guy started to say

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as I readied myself on the launch pad

"Um, sir? I've got, um, a question. So, this landing strategy thing, uh w-what is it? You're like d-dropping us off or something?" The guy asked as that annoying Weiss girl was launched through the air

"No. You will be falling." Headmaster Ozpin said as I watched another guy in armor followed by Rani fly through the air

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" The guy asked as the girl from earlier was flung into the air

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Headmaster Ozpin told him

"Uh-huh. Yeah." The guy said before I was flung into the air

" _Time to bring the boom to this party._ " I said to myself

 _I flew through the air as I watched around me various people using their weapons and/or Semblances to safely land, all except for that blond guy, whom got impaled on a tree by Pyrrha Nikos._

"Thank you!" I heard him call out

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled

 _Once I was close enough, I inserted a smaller caliber missile and launched it into the air, the recoil of my weapon slowing my fall enough so I jumped down from tree branch to tree branch and landed on the ground safely. Okay… now I gotta find either Towa or Sapphira. I just hope I don't end up with Weiss._

" _Gotta find Towa. Gotta find Towa. If I can't find her, there's alway Sapphira but…. I'll deal with that later._ " I said to myself

 _I heard something ahead of me, as I prepped my rocket launcher for a hell of a blast… when I saw Rani emerge through the bushes! Based on the few leaves in her hair, I'm gonna guess her landing wasn't as smooth as she would've liked._

"Rani, right?" I asked

"Yep." Rani said as she fished the leaves out of her hair before saying:

"Of all the times for this thing to malfunction, why today?"

 _I watched Rani open up a panel in her staff… and yikes! No wonder she had a rough landing. The Dust conversion module was completely fried! Hang on, I think I have a spare somewhere…_

"What's wrong with this thing? Everything else looks okay." Rani said in frustration

"Give me a minute. Where is it…" I said

"Where's what?" Rani asked as I found the conversion module

"Can I see your staff?" I asked

"Sure." Rani said as she gave me her staff

 _I used one of the bobby pins I used to keep my bangs out of my face to fish out the old module and quickly installed the new one and gave Rani's staff back to her._

"Whoa… that was fast." Rani said

"I know how to fix weapons like that." I admitted

"Nice. You replaced the conversion module. I didn't even check that. Thanks, uh… didn't get your name." Rani said

 _I was about to say my nickname when we heard a growl around us. Not good…_

"Okay, that was not someone's stomach." Rani said as I pulled out my battle axe

"We have some company." I said

"Grimm." Rani said as we saw some Ursa's emerge from the bushes

 _Well, I guess initiation has officially begun._

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Oh, right at the cliffhanger! Don't you hate it when we have to end it when it gets good?**_

 _ **Detroid: Ikr?! But in anycase… Please review and until next time, I'm Detroid….**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Chao!**_


	5. Emerald Forest

Chapter 4: Emerald Forest

 _ **Detroid: We're back with another RWBY: Nights of Grimm**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And if you thought what we showed you last chapter was exciting, wait until you see this chapter**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah but before we move onto the disclaimer… we have something to say and a lot of you people who watch the series might know him person if you went to PAX East or something like that but… not only am I doing this fanfic with my girlfriend as a fan but this fanfic is also a tribute to Monty Oum who died back in February so…. Yeah….**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Don't forget this was February of last year, so… yeah… why don't we just get to the disclaimer? ^^;**_

 _ **Detroid: Right right right right right right right right**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: So sit back, relax, and enjoy the episode! So who's POV is it gonna be this time?**_

 _ **Detroid: Hmm….**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: How about Towa? She hasn't had a chance to shine yet**_

 _ **Detroid: True…. But there is Sapphira again since….. Ya know**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Also true, but hey, not all of our fanfics start out with my OC first**_

 _ **Detroid: Also true but you win my cute sexy fennekin you. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**_

 _I was walking through the forest in my human form, no need to expose my cat Semblance to anyone I didn't know. I just hoped I didn't get paired up with pretty boy in armor._

"Okay, you're walking through a foggy forest with nothing but a rapier and a Semblance that can turn you into a feline. Just pray you don't end up with someone bad like Weiss." I said to myself before I heard a rustling in the bushes next to me

"Towa. OMG. I found you." A familiar voice said to me as they came out of the bush

"Sapphira?" I asked

"Took me long enough to find someone." Sapphira said

"Yeah, you said it." I said before we heard something behind us before I said:

"And I don't think we're alone."

"No, we aren't. I know those roars anywhere." Sapphira said while a look of anger in her eyes

"Yeah, me too. Ursa's." I said as we barely dodged one from emerging from the bushes

 _I spun the chamber to my rapier and stabbed the Ursa that emerged from the bushes, freezing it solid before transforming myself into a cat to get out of the way of Sapphira firing one of her shots from her shotgun, which turned the Ursa into a million tiny pieces! I was about to transform back into human form when Sapphira picked me up! Seriously?!_

"I'm sorry Towa but you're just sooooo cute in this form." Sapphira said to me

"Mew." I mewed before Sapphira hugged me

 _Okay, being a cat has its perks._

"Let's get going." Sapphira told me

"Mew." I mewed as Sapphira set me on the ground, so I could transform back into my human form

 _I pawed forward a bit before I decided to let Sapphira carry me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to curl up in her arms for a little while..._

 _Natasha's POV_

 _Rani and I were back to back, looking at the Ursa's that had appeared out of the bushes._

"Rani, get down!" I exclaimed as I got onto one knee which then my axe transformed into my rocket launcher as I lined up my shot

 _Rani quickly ducked as I fired my shot at the Ursa's behind her. That quickly took care of them, and blew back the Ursa behind me._

"Okay, we gotta run, now!" Rani exclaimed

"Right." I said

 _We ran and didn't stop until we were at least a few feet away from the area we were. Okay, I'm starting to see why dad asked if I wanted something lighter._

"Okay… I think we may be safe now." I said

"Yeah, I think so too. Your weapon looks a little heavy." Rani said to me

"To other people, yeah but I can carry it like it's no problem. Just…. Forget it." I said

"Hey, I'm not making fun of you, I'm just…" Rani said before she pointed her staff at me

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked in a scared tone

"Duck." Rani said

"Uh… okay…" I said

 _I ducked, and she fired a fire shot… right into a Beowolf that nearly sliced my head off! Whoa! Too close._

"That was too close. Thank you." I said

"Don't mention it. So, uh… any idea where the Forest Temple is from here?" Rani asked me

"Uh… nope but…. You wanted to know my name before, right?" I asked as we walked

"Yeah, but I have a feeling you're really uncomfortable sharing it. If you don't want to, that's fine." Rani said to me

"*sighs* It's not that I'm uncomfortable telling it to other people… It's just…. Forget it." I said

 _She's gonna find out eventually, and then I'll know what happens next._

 _Sapphira's POV_

 _Towa was sniffing the air as a cat before she pawed ahead, before we found ourselves overlooking some kind of ruins._

"You think this is it?" I asked

"Mew." Towa meowed before she transformed back into human form before she said:

"I mean, yeah, I think so. I smelled some scents from this area that wasn't Grimm."

"Like?" I asked as we walked toward the ruins to get our relic before I said:

"Well, look who it is." to Yang

"Sapphira. Hey, you found us." Yang said

"Chess pieces?" The girl from yesterday asked

"They must be this year's relics. There are a few missing. Looks like others were here before we were." Towa said

"Well, we should pick one." I said

"Hmm… how about a cute little pony?" Yang asked as she held up a white knight chess piece

"Sure." The girl from yesterday said

"Hmm… as for us… what about the white bishop?" Towa asked me as she held it up

"Sure. Wynaut." I said

 _Towa started cracking up while the girl had cracked a smile. Finally, someone who gets my jokes!_

"In any case, this wasn't too hard." I said

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." The girl from yesterday said

 _We then heard a scream! It sounded like a girl!_

"Some girl is in trouble." Yang said

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Forget the girl…" Towa said as she and the girl from yesterday were looking up

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed as she was falling from the sky

 _That's going to be painful..._

 _ **Detroid: Wow… that was… quite a way to end this chapter**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: A painful way**_

 _ **Detroid: In any case, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid…**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Chao!**_


	6. Players and Pieces

Chapter 5: Players and Pieces

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Well, things could be worse for the teams.**_

 _ **Detroid: Don't jinx it**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Too late~ but either way, we are back with a new chapter, folks!**_

 _ **Detroid: That's right!**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And let me tell you folks, things are really starting to heat up here in RWBY - Volume One! But instead of narrating throughout this whole thing, why don't we go onto the disclaimer?**_

 _ **Detroid: Okay**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. RWBY belongs to it's creator, Monty Oum. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: So sit back, relax… and who's POV is it gonna be in this time?**_

 _ **Detroid: Hmm… why not Rani's for a short bit like you said my sexy fennekin**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Stop it, you're making me blush *blushes* Either way, enjoy!**_

 _ **Detroid: What my girlfriend said!**_

 _Remind me again who's idea it was to hitch a ride on a Grimm?! Oh yeah, me…_

"This was a bad idea." Natasha said to me

"In hindsight, I have to agree!" I exclaimed as we were holding on for dear life on the Boarbatusk that was charging wildly through the woods in an effort to get us off

"We better jump off." Natasha said before the Grimm suddenly stopped and we flew off the Boarbatusk

 _This was gonna hurt..._

 _Sapphira's POV_

 _I had my hands on my twin swords, ready to find the girl who screamed._

"Did you hear that Blake?" Yang asked

"Uh… Yang." I said while pointing upward

"Heads up!" Ruby exclaimed while falling before the blond guy from yesterday crashed into her and they both crashed into a tree

"What was that?" Ruby asked while having the dizzy eyes

 _And we were too far away to see what was going on up there..._

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang

"I…" Yang started to say

 _We heard a roar, saw some trees fall, an Ursa, and some girl with a hammer with a weapon! Yikes… I don't think I want to be near her when she's mad..._

"Yeehaw! Aw. It's broken." The girl said

"Nora please, don't ever do that again." The guy with a green shirt said as he caught his breath

 _I just stopped paying attention when that girl, Nora started staring at the white rook piece, and was hoping Towa would jump into my arms as a cat, which didn't happen._

"Nora!" The guy yelled

"Coming Ren." said Nora

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" I asked

"I…" Yang started to say once again

 _And now we had a Death Stalker! Oh come on!_

"Oh come on! What's with everyone coming in every two seconds after the other person's entrance?!" I exclaimed

"Tell me about it!" Towa exclaimed, and I could've sworn her hair slightly looked like cat ears for a split second

"Jaune!" A girl with red hair exclaimed

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said

"Whoa." said Ruby as she jumped towards us, Yang and Blake

"Ruby." Yang said

"Yang! Sapphira!" Ruby exclaimed

"Nora!" Nora said while getting in the middle of Yang and Ruby

"Did she run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked

 _And… now Yang was mad. I think I like her happy-go-lucky attitude instead._

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" Yang demanded

 _One… two… ding!_

"Um… Yang." Ruby said while pointing up

 _Uh… as much as I'm enjoying this… did Ruby hitch a ride on a Nevermore?!_

"How could you leave me!" Weiss said

"I said jump." Ruby said

"She's gonna fall." Blake said

"I agree." I said

"She'll be fine." Ruby explained

"She's falling." said Ren

 _And that's when that Jaune guy jumped to catch Weiss. Nice one._

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked Weiss

 _And a few moments later, they both fell. Jaune on his stomach, Weiss on his back._

"My hero." Weiss said

"My back." replied Jaune

 _That's gotta hurt._

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang said

"Wait a minute Yang." I said while counting in my head before saying:

"Okay… everyone is not here."

"Okay, who are we missing?" Towa asked

 _We then heard a couple of screams as Rani and N flew out of the forest, landed at our feet, and a Boarbatusk soon following suit as it ran out of the forest._

"Okay, NOW we can all die together." I said

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed before she ran in

"Ruby, wait!" Yang exclaimed

"She's gonna die if we don't help her out." I said

"I was gonna say she's crazy if she thinks she can take out the Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Death Stalker all by herself, but that works too." Towa said as Ruby was knocked backward from the Death Stalker's claw  
"D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby exclaimed before she began running back toward us

"R-Ruby!" Yang said while running to go help Ruby

 _The Nevermore then shot hundreds of its huge feathers at us, Ruby's cloak getting trapped by the Grimm._

"Ruby, get out of there." Yang told her

"I'm trying." said Ruby

 _The Death Stalker then approached Ruby, and before I could say anything, Towa and Weiss rushed in, their rapiers drawn, and used blue Dust to freeze the Death Stalker's tail, and created a wall of ice around Ruby_

"You are so childish." Weiss said to Ruby _._

"Weiss?" asked Ruby

"Um, not to sound like ice princess here…" Towa started to say

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed

"But you don't exactly go in with a plan." Towa finished

"That's putting it mildly. And dimwitted. And hyperactive. And don't get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you stop trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." Weiss said to Ruby

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said

"You're fine." said Weiss

 _Ruby whispered something to herself, and then looked at the Grimm Towa and Weiss somewhat froze as Yang pulled Ruby into a bear hug as I ran over to Ruby, clearly not happy with her._

"You had your sister and I, your own childhood friend worried." I said

"So happy you're okay." Yang said to Ruby

 _The Nevermore still circled in front of us, while the Boarbatusk looked like it was ready to charge._

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked

"Look, there's no point of sticking around at all. Our goal is right in front of us." I said

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." said Jaune

 _Ruby grabbed the white knight, Jaune the white rook, and Rani the white bishop._

"Time we left." N said at the same time Ren did

"Right. Let's go." Ruby said

 _Everyone then started running back to the cliffs, all except for me and Yang._

"What is it?" Blake asked

"Oh nothing." I said

"Yeah, same." Yang said before we started running

 _We found ourselves at more ruins, but the Death Stalker, Nevermore, and Boarbatusk were on our tails, with the Nevermore nesting at some kind of ruined tower. We had to hide to avoid being seen._

"Oh that's great." Yang said

"Yang, think the Nevermore's bad? We better start running to cover even more ground." I said

 _And the Death Stalker and Boarbatusk were here too! And I can't believe I just noticed this, but that boar is bigger than the normal variety!_

"Oh man, run!" said Jaune

"Nora, distract it." Ren said

 _Nora fired shots at the Nevermore, whom didn't like being fired at in the face when she had to dodge the Death Stalker's claws, the guy and Blake slicing the Death Stalker to distract it, N using her battle ax to slice off one of the Boarbatusk's tusks while Weiss used her Glyph Semblance to jump to higher ground with Nora. The Death Stalker and Boarbatusk were on our tails while we were running toward the ruins._

"Go, go!" Pyrrha demanded as she fired shots at the Death Stalker while Rani was sending fireballs at the Boar while Ren was firing his pistols at the two Grimm with little results

 _As we ran, the Nevermore destroyed the bridge, somehow making it okay, but Pyrrha, Blake, Rani, and Ren on the other side with the Death Stalker and Boarbatusk._

"Man, we have to get over there. They need help." Jaune said

"Pyrrha! Blake! Rani! Ren! Get down!" N exclaimed while pointing her rocket launcher at the Death Stalker

 _Rani then got everyone to hit the deck as N fired her rocket launcher at the Death Stalker, which then flew backward into the Boarbatusk, sending them flying a few feet out of sight before the Boarbatusk came back into view, the Death Stalker must've been killed when N's missile hit it._

"Let's do this." Nora said as she held her weapon

"Yeah, but, uh, I can't make that jump." Jaune said while looking at the distance between us and the other side

 _Never mind, he can… as long as I'm not on the other end of that crazy hammer. Yikes. What's her Semblance? An electric shock? Either way, we had a Boarbatusk to deal with!_

"We need to split up into two groups of two. One to help Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss while the other group goes to help Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and… whatever his name is." I said

"Ren?" Towa asked me

"Point is. N and Rani, help Jaune and them. Towa, we'll help Ruby and them." I said

"Got it. Word of advice? Flip the Boarbatusk over so you can slice it's stomach." Towa said to Rani and N

"Right. Let's go." N said to Rani

"Right. Do you mind flipping it over? Your rocket launcher's got the power." Rani said as N started to smirk

"Got it but first… you, Jaune and them have to distract it away from me so I can fire my rocket." N said

"Hey! Big, fat, and ugly! You're so slow my grandma can catch you!" Rani taunted as the Boarbatusk started chasing her  
"Okay, who wants to slice up a Nevermore?" Towa asked me

"Have to ask?" I asked while smirking before saying:

"Ruby, I have a plan."

"Really?" Ruby asked before Blake swung in and said:

"It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang exclaimed

 _Our attacks seemed to be doing nothing but ticking it off when Ruby whispered her plan to me. Hmm…_

"That was the same plan I had so… I kinda thought of it first." I whispered back to Ruby while sweat-dropping

"Let's just say it's our plan. Cool?" Ruby asked me

"Sure." I said

 _Yang got it up against the cliff wall by firing shots into the Nevermore's mouth before Towa and Weiss, using her Glyph Semblance skated up to the Nevermore and froze its tail feathers. Blake then swung her weapon toward Yang, whom tightened the ribbon of her weapon as Ruby and I got ready to run toward the ribbon._

"Let's hope this works. Weiss, ready?" I asked her as Ruby and I was about to launch using Blake's weapon as a springpad

"Ready." Weiss said

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked her

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss asked

"Can you?" Ruby asked Weiss

"Of course I can!" Weiss told Ruby

"Ready…. Launch!" I exclaimed

 _Weiss then launched us toward the Nevermore, Ruby having used the recoil of her Crescent Rose to get to the Nevermore's neck while I landed on its head. I saw Weiss' glyphs line the side of the cliff and as Ruby ran up the side, I transformed my shotgun back into its two swords and stabbed both of the Nevermore's eyes and jumped off just as Ruby sliced its head off!_

"There…. It's done…" I said

 _The rest of the day seemed to blur, I didn't even realize we were at the initiation ceremony._

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team Cardinal. Lead by… Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team Juniper. Lead by… Jaune Arc!" Ozpin exclaimed

"Huh?! L-lead by…?" Jaune asked in shock

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said

 _There was a lot of laughter after Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune and he fell. Guess he didn't see that coming._

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team Ruby. Lead by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin said

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged Ruby

"And finally… Towa Rosamonde. Rani Soiree. Sapphira Aquafield. And Natasha. The four of your retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team Saturn. Lead by… Sapphira Aquafield." Ozpin said

"Congrats." Towa said to me while smiling

"Thanks." I said

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin said

 _And an interesting year it's gonna definitely be._

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Wonder how weird it is for Ozpin to not say Natasha's last name?**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah but in anycase, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid…**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Chao!**_


	7. The Badge and The Burden

Chapter 6: The Badge and The Burden

 _ **Detroid: Well, we're back with another chapter**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: That's right! And if you're like us, and you're reading this because you love RWBY, then we're not gonna keep you waiting any longer, so we'll hit the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **Detroid: It's going to start off with Sapphira in her POV so…. Enjoy!**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: What he said!**_

 _I opened my eyes to see the bed next to me empty… and Towa was curled up sleeping in her cat form right next to me! Awwwww! She looks so cute like this! Maybe closing my eyes for a few more minutes wouldn't hurt… until I heard a whistle which scared both me and Towa out of bed! What the heck was that?!_

"What was that?" I asked

 _I then saw Towa growling as a cat, when I saw Ruby! She woke us up?!_

"Why did you wake us up?!" I exclaimed angrily

"Well, I figured nothing like a wake up call to start the morning!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly  
 _And the next thing she knew, she had a shotgun pointed in her face. If her running screaming was any indication, it'll teach her to wake up a girl and a cat in the morning._  
"Mew." Towa mewed angrily

"I know, right?" I said to Towa

"Mew, mew!" Towa mewed as I started petting her

"You like this?" I asked Towa

 _Considering that she was purring, I'll take that as a yes. And the fact that she was nuzzling my hand. Okay, it's official, Towa is so cute in this form!_

"I know I already said this but your just so cute in that form." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed before she yawned in her cat form

"Let's get back to sleep." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed as she curled up next to me again

"Night Towa." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed as I pet her a few times

 _I closed my eyes once again, and woke up to the sound of someone's alarm clock. How long were we sleeping? And where was Towa?! Okay, never mind. That question was answered when she came in with what looked like breakfast._

"Morning." I said

"Hey, I made breakfast for everyone." Towa said

"Did you say you made it?!" Natasha asked as she sprang out of bed

"Yeah, she did." I said while stretching as I got out of bed

"Don't worry, there's plenty for everyone." Towa said as she gave Natasha her breakfast before giving me mine

"Thank you." I said

"Anytime, but uh, who wants to wake up Rani?" Towa said as we saw Rani still sleeping

"We know someone who can." I said while looking at Towa as I smirked

"Wait… what are you thinking?" Towa asked as she backed away slightly

"I was meaning…. You know who woke us up earlier." I whispered to Towa

"Oh…" Towa said before we suddenly heard Ruby's whistle, which woke up Rani, whom fell out of bed

"Okay, who's whistle was that?" Rani asked while rubbing her head

"You're awake." I said

"Not by choice. So uh, who made breakfast?" Rani asked

"I did." Towa said

"You did?" Rani asked in surprise

"Yep, I like cooking stuff almost as much as I love eating stuff." Towa explained

"In any case… we have business to take care of once we eat." I said

"Like unpacking." Towa said while holding up one of her bags before it opened and the contents fell to the floor before she said:

"And cleaning."

"Basically, yeah." I said

 _Once we finished eating, we started unpacking, Rani having less luggage compared with Weiss, I mean, she had three luggage carts! And well, all Rani had was one large suitcase and three smaller ones for storing her Dust. Natasha didn't have a lot of things other than Dust and clothes, kinda weird if you ask me. Towa had a lot of cookbooks, which explains her love of food. I wonder if she has to eat a lot because of her burning so many calories as a cat or something? I'll figure that out later. As for me, I finished unpacking my clothes, Dust, basically everything I had packed, while we had dressed into our school uniforms when we had faced a new problem. The beds._

"Okay, looks like we have too much stuff." Rani said

"Bunk beds anyone?" I asked

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Rani asked

"Well, if we set them up wrong, yeah, but hey, I'm sure we'll have them set up without any form of bodily harm." Towa said

"Well, let's get started." Natasha said

"Okay!" I said happily

 _It took us some time, but we finished the bunk beds! And honestly, they didn't even look like they were going to fall over. I'm just glad we could get them set up._

"We're done." I said

"And not a moment too soon." Towa said while stretching

 _I was about to say our next order of business when I heard Weiss exclaim:_

"Did you say nine o'clock?! It's eight fifty-five you dunce!"

"Uh… T-t-to class!" Ruby said to Yang and Blake

"Class?" asked Jaune

 _We then heard a crash outside as we peaked out and saw his team all sprawled out on the floor._

"We're gonna be late!" exclaimed Jaune

"He's right! Let's go." I said

 _All twelve of us started sprinting to class, and already I was wishing we were missing it…_

"Monsters! Demons… prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I nearly refer to them as prey. Uh… And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" The professor said as he clicked his tongue while looking at Yang before continuing:

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!"

 _Somehow only one student agreed with him, or was not paying attention like most of us either way._

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me." The professor said

 _The lecture started sounding more like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah as he spoke._

"This is boring." I said to myself while hoping I could get back to my book after this class

 _I then heard Ruby laughing at something before I saw the photo she drew, Yang, Rani, Natasha, Towa, and myself snickering or laughing at it before the professor called for attention. It was so worth it though._

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero. The moral of this story? A true hunstman must be honorable. A true hunstman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be embodiments of these traits?" The professor asked as I saw Weiss shoot her hand up into the air, looking mad for some reason

"This can't be good." I whispered to Towa

"Nope." Towa whispered back

"I do, sir!" Weiss exclaimed

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and meet your opponent." The professor said

"A Boarbatusk? Seriously?" Rani whispered to us

"This should be easy for her." Natasha replied to Rani

"This is Weiss we're talking about. She's gonna try to attack it head-on if she's mad for whatever reason." Rani said as Weiss had left the classroom to change into her normal clothes and grab her rapier

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang exclaimed

"Fight well!" Blake exclaimed

"Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss scolded

"Oh, um, sorry." Ruby said to her

"Guess we know what she's mad about." Rani whispered before she rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Yeah." I said

"Alright. Let the match, begin." The teacher said as he held up his rifle battle ax combo and sliced the lock to the cage, releasing the Boarbatusk inside

 _The Boarbatusk charged, the metal of Weiss' rapier clanging with the white natural armor of the Boarbatusk, not even fazed by Weiss' attack._

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" The professor asked the Grimm

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed

 _Weiss charged in to attack the Boarbatusk, but her rapier got caught in the Boarbatusk's tusks, tangling her weapon with the Grimm's tusks._

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" The professor exclaimed

"Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby exclaimed

 _The Boarbatusk then got Weiss' weapon untangled from its tusks and pushed Weiss back, her rapier sent to the other side of the room._

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" The professor asked her

 _Weiss dodged the attack of the Boarbatusk, the dodge happening just in time as the Boarbatusk was flipped over onto its back as Weiss retrieved her weapon._

"Weiss, go for it's belly. There's no armor underneath…" Ruby started to say

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped

 _The Boarbatusk then rolled itself into a ball, and rolled itself toward Weiss, who then used her Glyph as a shield, forcing the Boarbatusk onto its back before she used another Glyph and jumped onto it, the Glyph turning black before she jumped and killed the Boarbatusk._

"Bravo. Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." The professor said

 _As Weiss angrily walked off, Rani followed her. Out of concern, I looked at Towa, whom nodded as she bent down, as if looking for something, before I saw her transform into a cat. I hope Rani's not doing something stupid… and I couldn't take it any longer. I followed Towa and Rani out of the classroom, and picked up Towa just as Rani caught up to Weiss. Uh-oh…_

"Hey, frosty." Rani said to Weiss as she turned angrily to her

"Weiss." Ruby said

"Ruby, you should go back to the dorm. I'll handle frosty." Rani said to Ruby

"I… I want to help talk to her." Ruby said to Rani

"Trust me, she'll only act like the spoiled brat she is if you do that." Rani said to her

"Spoiled brat?! What did I ever do to you to earn that judgement call?!" Weiss exclaimed

"That's exactly it! You act like you know everything, and you snapped at Ruby during class!" Rani exclaimed

"So?" Weiss countered

"So instead of going to call Ruby out for what you think is her behavior, think about yourself, ice queen!" Rani exclaimed, looking furious

"Weiss… Rani…" Ruby said

"Ruby, please. What Weiss will say next is something you don't wanna hear. Trust me, okay?" Rani asked her

 _I sighed as I walked out from behind the corner, Towa now sitting on my shoulder._

"Guess…. My cover is blown but Ruby… Rani is right." I said

"But… okay… I'll see you back at the dorm, Weiss." Ruby said as she walked away

"Ruby, listen. I've dealt with Weiss when she is like this in the past for a very long time in fact and It's kinda best for Rani and I to talk to her." I said while putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder

"Alright." Ruby said as she walked away, looking a little better

"As for you Weiss. Ruby was just caring for her teammate in class." I said

"So? All she's done so far is act like a child! She's supposed to be a leader and all she's done so far is be a nuisance!" Weiss exclaimed

 _I barely had time to react when I saw Rani slap Weiss! Okay, she deserved that._

"First off Weiss, you're like Ruby. A spoiled child who gets what she wants. Every time your father and I have a business deal after my parents went on a mission, when I came to Atlas, I always walk in on you telling your father what you want instead of listening to what other people say. My point of all of this is that you only care about yourself. You don't care for other people and how they feel ever." I said

"That's not true!" Weiss exclaimed

"It is, Weiss! You think you deserve to be leader. You think Ozpin made a mistake. Wake up. It's only our first day at Beacon. You should give your leader time to act like one, and not be the impulsive little brat you are! Trust me, if I knew you were coming here to Beacon, I would've gone to Haven Academy, because that is how bad you are, Weiss Schnee!" Rani spat as she glared daggers at Weiss

"You can even ask our professor and he would agree with Rani and me." I said

"Fine, and I'll even have the pleasure of coming to you myself and say 'I told you so' when he agrees with me." Weiss said as she huffed away

"Mew…" Towa said as she jumped into my arms, looking scared

"Oh, hey kitty. Did our fight scare you?" Rani asked as she looked concerned as she scratched Towa between her ears

"We're sorry." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed

 _Towa just curled up in my arms. Man, either she was more easily rattled as a cat, or she didn't get into many verbal arguments growing up._

"Hmm. Now, that didn't seemed to go very well." Headmaster Ozpin said

"H-Headmaster Ozpin." I said

"W-we're sorry you had to see that." Rani said as Towa mewed in agreement

"Yeah but did you make a mistake making Ruby the leader?" I asked

"That remains to be seen. It's as you said yourself, Miss Soiree, it's only been one day. Girls, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider Ruby Rose's appointment to be leader to be one of them. Do you?" Ozpin asked us

"I can't make that decision. I don't know Ruby that well." Rani said to Professor Ozpin

"But… I do. I grew up, knowing Ruby all my life." I said

"I will say this, being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you? You and Ruby have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Sapphira. I advise you take some time, to think how you will uphold it. Have a good day Miss Aquafield, Miss Soiree, and you as well Miss Rosamonde." Ozpin said as Towa looked shocked in my arms

"Towa?!" Rani asked Towa in shock

"M-mew…" Towa said while nervously lifting a paw

"Guess your cover is blown for our other teammate." I said to Towa

"Wait, Natasha knew?" Rani asked before Towa pointed at me with her paw as if saying 'here's why'

"Yeah. The night right before our initiation test." I said

"Well, you're really cute, Towa. No one would ever suspect that's you." Rani said to Towa

"Mew." Towa mewed

"I know right?" I asked Rani

"Exactly. Come on, let's get dinner in the cafeteria, and don't worry, I'm not gonna give you a saucer of milk." Rani said to Towa

"That would be cute though." I said

"Mew." Towa said in my arms as she puffed up her cheeks

 _Rani and I laughed at Towa. I know she was thinking about the saucer of milk being a cliche, but she looked so cute when she puffed up her cheeks like that!_

 _Natasha's POV_

 _I looked at the new scroll I had gotten after I left my dad, for various reasons, thinking about calling Sapphira, Towa, or Rani to see if either one of them knew where Ruby was._

"I worried about Sapphira and Ruby. I wonder where they are." I said to Yang as we walked about to our respectful dorms

"I'm sure they're fine." Yang said to me

"You sure?" I asked

"Sure I'm sure." Yang said

"Well, speak of the devil. There's Ruby." I said as Ruby came back to the dorm

"Hey Ruby." Yang called out

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Not really…" Ruby answered

"What happened?" I asked, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder

"It was Weiss. She seemed upset, then I walked in on Rani looking angry at Weiss, but then she told me to leave because she thought I shouldn't see what was going to happen next. Do you think she hates Weiss?" Ruby asked me and Yang

"If I were the rival of the Schnee Dust Company then yeah." I said

"Plus, glad you weren't there Ruby." Sapphira said while walking up to Yang, Ruby and me

"Sapphira! Hey, who's your friend?" Ruby asked as she saw Towa's cat form

"Mew." Towa mewed

"Just a stray kitten I found but point is, glad I told you to leave talking to Weiss to Rani and me because well… Let's just say Weiss had something coming to her from the get go." Sapphira explained while Towa was nodding

"Oh…" Ruby said

"Yeah… but it's funny though. Rani slapped Weiss." Sapphira told Yang, Ruby and me

"Ouch, for her at least." Yang said as Towa jumped back into Sapphira's arms

"Yeah… she had it coming because…. Long story short, she thinks she deserves to be the leader of team RWBY and I pointed out to her that she only thinks about herself and doesn't care for nobody else ever." Sapphira said

"Sheesh, I told you she was out for Ruby. Come on, let's go inside. You should probably get our school stuff put away before dinner. And don't let the teachers see her. I don't think pets are allowed on the campus." Yang told us

"Plus, don't worry Ruby, Yang, Rani, Towa and I are here for you whenever you need help." Sapphira said while smiling

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby said while smiling before she and Yang entered their dorm

 _We closed the door behind us as we entered our dorm, Towa jumping out of Sapphira's arms and transforming back into herself. Whoa, that was cool._

"In any case, let's get some sleep." Sapphira said

"Don't you mean dinner? Because I'm starving!" Towa exclaimed

"I'm starving as well." I said

"Let's go then." Sapphira told me and Towa

 _All three of us walked out of the room. Even though they knew my first name, I was glad Ozpin didn't say my last name. Because if they knew… if they knew who I was related to… they would hate me. I know it..._

 _ **Detroid: Welp, we're coming closer to the end of volume one if we keep this up**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Just a few more episodes to go, and a lot of time to kick some bad guy butt.**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah but in anycase, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid….**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Chao!**_


	8. Jaunedice

Chapter 7: Jaunedice

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Is it bad to say I really don't like a certain character in the next few chapters for a certain reason?**_

 _ **Detroid: I don't blame you here because I feel the same exact way**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Well he'll be having a lesson in the school of hard knocks and nails pretty soon. Onto the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Detroid: Right!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Now sit back, relax, and, uh… who's POV is it gonna be this time? ^^;**_

 _ **Detroid: Natasha's since it fits what we talked about**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Alright! So, enjoy!**_

 _I don't know what I hated more, my name, Jaune getting his butt kicked by Cardin Winchester, or Cardin Winchester in general. Probably the last one._

"I hate Cardin." I said quietly to Yang and the others

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda said as the buzzer went off and the lights all turned on before she said:

"Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicated Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it's better to move to a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he picked up his mace

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said

 _Cardin then clicked his tongue at either me, Rani, or Sapphira, considering Towa was ignoring him by being in cat form, with Rani menacingly switching her staff to her more… powerful form. Not as powerful as my rocket launcher, but it still packs a punch. Either way, we were hungry, so we were getting lunch._

"So… there we were… in the middle of the night…" Nora said

"It was day." Ren corrected

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora trailed off

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again  
"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora exclaimed

"Two of them." Ren corrected once more

"But they were no match. And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora smiled triumphantly

"Ugh… she's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now…" Ren said in slight frustration

"Like how Cardin keeps staring at me like I'm a million bucks or something." I said

"Yeah… like you're a wanted criminal is more accurate." Towa noted as she saw him staring at me again

"Do you want me to find a way to merge my staff with your rocket launcher to scare him?" Rani asked me

"No, it's alright." I said

"Hey, did you hear. Someone with the last name Torchwick was about to come into this academy." A random student said

"Wait, you mean like Roman Torchwick? Why would he come here?" Another random student asked

"I don't know but there have been rumors that one of the students is linked to him." The same student said

"Don't listen to them, N. They just love to open their mouths about whatever gossip comes their way. Drives me nuts too. Someone last week said that my Semblance was hydrokinesis when it's not." Towa said to me

"I… just want to be left alone for now." I said as I got up and left

 _But before I could even throw my lunch away, Cardin suddenly blocked my way! Oh come on!_

"What do you want Cardin?" I asked

"Just wanted to ask if you knew anything about the Torchwick rumors. We wouldn't want any trouble, would we?" Cardin asked as he tried reaching for my hair as I slapped his hand away

"If I did know anything, why do you want to know?" I asked

"So I could give that Torchwick a proper Beacon welcome." Cardin said as he tried to show off his muscles, as if he was trying to impress me before I secretly took Nora's hammer

"Close your eyes and pucker up." I said

 _Cardin grinned, as if he scored a win in a battle as he did exactly what I said before I opened up Nora's hammer and sent him flying! Okay, it's official. Best. Day. Ever. Even his teammates ran to find him. I should do this more often. Maybe next time I'll do it with my rocket launcher… nah._

"Did Natasha just…." Blake said in shock

"Yep." Towa said

"She also took my hammer!" exclaimed Nora

"She'll give it back." Rani said to Nora

"If not?" asked Sapphira

"What would she need a hammer for?" Rani asked Sapphira

"Knocking around Cardin for every time he's being a big, fat bully for one." Towa answered

"That's one possibility." Sapphira said

 _I gave Nora back her hammer, feeling really good that Cardin had been sent flying. Perfect payback for being a total bully since day one._

"Jaune… are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune asked her

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby trailed off

 _I sighed as I walked out of the lunch room. Making sure I wasn't here so that way when Cardin got his head straight, he doesn't find me._

 _Sapphira's POV_

 _I watched Natasha leave the cafeteria, and I was starting to get worried. Did those Torchwick rumors get her on edge? Or was it Cardin?_

"Uh… Weiss, can you make sure Natasha is okay?" I asked politely

"Um, you sure I should check on her?" Weiss asked me

"Do you want Nora to go check on Natasha instead?" I asked

"Good point…" Weiss said as she left the cafeteria

"I hope Natasha is okay…." I said

"Yeah… me too, but I'm more worried about how Jaune is doing a poor job at hiding the fact he's not okay." Towa said

"Eh, guys, I'm fine… seriously, look!" Jaune said as he was laughing nervously, before we heard Cardin laughing at Velvet, having finally gotten himself together after being sent flying

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said to Jaune

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes." Jaune said

"Did you ever wonder what happened to that black kitten that's been seen around the campus?" Towa asked him

"He used that kitten as target practice." I said

"And it's still getting treated for its injuries." Towa said as she was rubbing her lower back in pain

"Poor little cat. Is there something I can do to help it?" Blake asked us

"I appreciate the offer but the kitten will be alright." I said

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that cat will get back at Cardin somehow. That no good bully. And he's been bullying you too." Towa said with fury in her eyes

"Oh please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said

"Okay. How about the time he knocked your books out of your hands?" Rani asked him

"Or the time he opened up your shield so it got caught in the doorway?" Towa asked him

"Or when he pushed you into your locker and sent it flying." I said

"I didn't land far from the school…" Jaune weakly protested

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora exclaimed excitedly

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said

"Tell that to the kitten he nearly killed!" Towa exclaimed

"He nearly killed that kitten?!" Blake exclaimed in shock

"Calm down Blake. I've been taking care of the kitten until it had it's energy back." I said

"Yeah… nothing like a liquid diet of milk with the occasional fish… uh, not saying that it's bad for it and all…" Towa said nervously

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet exclaimed as we saw Cardin pulling on one of her rabbit ears

"Hold. My. Spot." Rani said angrily as she grabbed her staff

"Please, calm down." I told Rani

"You want me to just watch him torment her?" Rani asked me

"Please, stop…" Velvet begged

"I told you it was real!" Cardin bragged to his teammates

"What a freak." Russel said before Cardin let go of her ear and Velvet ran out of the cafeteria

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said in anger

"He's not the only one." Blake replied

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said

"I hope he gets what's coming to him. Because he's got a lot of karma coming his way." Towa said

 _Since Towa was still healing from the beating she took from Cardin, I had to help her to the classroom, thankfully before Cardin showed up, when we saw Natasha in the classroom! Wow… she's earlier than the professor for once._

"Hey, Natasha." Towa said as I helped her sit down in her seat before she said:

"Thanks Sapphira. Ow…"

"No problem." I said

"What I wouldn't do to really give Cardin a thrashing." Towa growled, which slightly sounded like a cat's growl

"You and me both." I said

"So, how are you holding up?" Towa asked Natasha

"A little bit better." Natasha said

 _Little by little, the other students came in, including Cardin Winchester. I was glad that today's lesson was about the Faunus. It's a topic we could all humiliate Cardin in._

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" The history professor asked the entire class

 _We saw only one hand being raised before Velvet reluctantly had raised her own hand._

"Dreadful! Simple dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" The professor asked as I saw Towa starting to look dizzy from following the professor as he went around the room

"Um…" I started to say

"Yes!" The professor exclaimed as he pointed right behind me

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss exclaimed

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" The professor asked

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed as we saw Cardin launch a paper football at him

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" The professor asked him

"Uh-oh…" Towa whispered

"Not good." I whispered back

"Uhhh… the answer… the advantage… of the Faunus… had over that guy's stuff… um, b-binoculars!" Jaune exclaimed

 _Okay, I know Pyrrha was trying to give him the answer… but that was too funny! Still, I tried holding in my laughter, Natasha having some trouble, and Towa looking like she needed stitches._

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject!" The professor scolded as he saw Cardin still laughing

"Oh, this'll be good." Towa whispered as she smirked

"Yeah." I said

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said

"Oh, why I oughta…" Rani said angrily

"Rani, I understand why you're angry. After all, he's not the most open-minded of individuals." Pyrrha

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked

"Yeah, a whole dorm room full of them, but I'm sure Pyrrha has the answer, right?" Rani asked

"I do. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha explained

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said

 _Based on the way Towa and Natasha were laughing, not that I blamed them, that was good._

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!" The professor exclaimed

 _Once class was over, I was holding Towa, this time in her cat form. Ever since Cardin beat her up the way she was, it was hard for her to eat as much as she usually does. Poor Towa…_

"You know, I feel bad for you, Towa." Rani said

"Mew…" Towa mewed in pain

"Yeah but I will make sure Cardin pays for what he did to you." I said

"Mew!" Towa mewed as her claws extended from one of her paws, as if she were saying 'let me at 'em!'

"We'll all get him for you, Towa. But for now, you need rest." Rani said as she scratched Towa between her ears, which got her to star purring

"Yeah." I said  
"Mew. Mew, mew." Towa mewed as she curled up in my arms to sleep

"She's cute." I said to Rani

"I know, right?" Rani asked as we started walking back to the dorms

"Exactly." I said while smiling

"Mew?" Towa mewed as she perked her head up, as if she heard something

"What is it?" I asked

"Mew." Towa mewed as she jumped out of my arms and pawed up the stairs towards the roof

"Where's she going?" Rani asked me

"Let's follow." I said

 _I felt bad that Towa was injured, but she somehow was able to outrace us. When we found her, she was at the entrance to the roof, and looked like she was ready to claw something._

"Towa, what are you doing?" I asked

"Mew…" Towa mewed cutely as she slowly walked over to me

"You're too cute to be ignored." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed as I picked her up

"Come on, you need to get some rest and take your medicine." Rani said to Towa

"Mew!" Towa mewed while sticking her tongue out, as if saying 'yuck!'

"Please do it for me and I'll feed you milk cutely." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed

"So please?" I asked

 _I got my answer when Towa curled up into my arms. Okay, I can't take it anymore! She's too cute!_

"Let's go back to the dorm." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed as she rolled over a bit in my arms

"And… before we go…" I said while slipping a tape recording under the door

"Mew?" Towa asked while looking up at me

"This will have me blackmail Cardin right back." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed as she reached up to touch my cheek before hissing in pain

"You okay?" Rani asked Towa before she hissed again, as if saying 'what do you think?'

"You shouldn't move like that." I said before Towa puffed up her cute little kitten cheeks

"She's right you know. Come on, I bought you something better than milk. Fresh cream." Rani said as Towa looked excited

"Yeah." I said

"Mew!" Towa mewed happily

 _Once night fell, and Towa was sleeping in the cat bed the school nurse had given us, saying that Towa's injuries would heal faster if she remained in cat form, I snuck back up to the entrance of the roof, where I grabbed my tape recorder, and played back what was on it… and that little… I sorta feel bad for Jaune now, but this should get Cardin off his back… I hope._

"Now then… this will make Cardin regret blackmailing Jaune." I said while holding the tape recording up

 _And better yet, get him expelled._

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Oh, I hate him!**_

 _ **Detroid: You and me both**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Well before we blow up, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

 _ **Detroid: And I'm Detroid, both saying we heart you, signing off for now. Chao!**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: See ya later, Feraligatr!**_


	9. Forever Fall

Chapter 8: Forever Fall

 _ **Detroid: Wow… we're only two chapters away from finishing volume one but welcome back to another chapter of RWBY**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: That's right! And our favorite least liked character will be getting his lessons learned.**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Well, we could stay here all day talking, or we could get onto the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: So sit back relax… while we play roulette to see who's POV it'll be this time.**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah but why not start it off in Sapphira's POV. Ya know… to show it continuing from her POV from the previous night aka chapter.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Sounds good! So, enjoy!**_

 _ **Detroid: What she said!**_

 _Mixing in Towa's medicine with the cream Rani bought was a good idea. I don't think she even noticed that the medicine was even in the cream._

"You like?" I asked

"Mew." Towa mewed after she finished her cream

"Any case, get some sleep." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed as she licked one of her front legs, which was so cute!

"Let's get some sleep shall we?" I asked

"Mew." Towa mewed as she hopped into my arms so she could walk onto my bed

"There you go." I said while setting Towa down on my bed

"Mew." Towa yawned before she curled up to sleep on my bed

"She's so cute." Rani whispered

"I know right." I whispered back

"Exactly." Rani whispered as Towa yawned

"Let's get our sleep now." I said

"Alright. Night. Hope you feel better in the morning, Towa." Rani said

"Mew." Towa mewed tiredly

 _A few weeks had passed since Cardin blackmailed Jaune, but we did get a few kicks out of making Cardin's life miserable. Aside from us having to not sabotage any of Cardin's homework, which always sucked, having a personal shredder before we did swap homework assignments to throw Cardin off our trail was fun. Towa especially got a kick out of shredding Cardin's homework with her claws. It was great to see that she was feeling better. She and I were walking back to the dorm, and by we were walking, I was really holding her in my arms when I saw Jaune and Ruby. Did Jaune lock himself out again?_

"Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby asked

"Oh, uh, nope! Heh, got it." Jaune said as he held up his scroll

"We haven't seen you for the past few weeks. What's up?" I asked

"I, uh… hey, is that the kitten Cardin hurt?" Jaune asked before Towa growled, just from hearing Cardin's name

"Yes it is but don't get side-tracked Jaune. What's up?" I asked with a bit of sternness in my tone

"*sigh* I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me… *sigh* I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune said before he slid down against the side of the door to his room before he continued saying:

"I'm a failure."

"Mew…" Towa softly mewed before she jumped out of my arms and sat next to Jaune, looking concerned for him

"Nope." said Ruby

"Nope?" Jaune asked

"Nope." Ruby said

"You can't afford to be a failure Jaune. Not this time." I said

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked

"Mmm… Nope." said Ruby

"*chuckle* You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune said as Ruby sat down next to him, and Towa jumped into his lap

"Ruby isn't but I am." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed in agreement

"You have teammates who can help you Jaune. You can't be a one man team at all." I said

"Mew." Towa mewed

"What it said." Ruby said

"Mew!" Towa mewed happily

"In anycase, we need to head to bed, isn't that right, Ruby?" I asked with a serious tone

"Yeah, but there's one thing I need say before we do. It's that his team deserves a great leader. And I think that can be him. Have a good night, Jaune, Sapphira, kitty." Ruby said before she walked into her room

"Mew." Towa mewed while laughing as she covered her mouth with her front paws

"Same thing as I said." I said to myself

"Mew!" Towa exclaimed as she lifted one of her paws as if she were trying to act playful and cute to avoid Jaune's suspicion

"Night Jaune." I said as I went back to my room

"Mew." Towa mewed as she cutely waved good-bye

"Come here." I said to the kitten to avoid Towa's reveal to the others

"Mew." Towa mewed as she pawed into our room

 _Okay, I can't get over it. She's too cute!_

"You know, you are super cute when you're in that form." I told Towa

"Mew. Mew?" Towa mewed as she looked at the door after I saw her ears perk

"What is it?" I asked

"Grrr…" Towa growled in her cat for as we could hear Cardin's voice

"Hey, we'll get him." I said to Towa

"Mew." Towa mewed as she extended her claws as if she were gonna rip his face apart before she retracted them and jumped onto my bed

 _I petted her head a few times before I curled up next to her just as I curled up to sleep._

 _Natasha's POV - Next Day_

 _Wow… this forest is so beautiful..._

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained

 _And that's when we heard Jaune run into Cardin. I know Towa wants to get back at him so badly. I just hope she can control herself… I hope…_

"Oh! Uh, heh." Jaune said as he started whistling

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" said Glynda

"C'mon buddy! Let's go." Cardin said to Jaune as Towa clenched her hands into fists.

"Easy there catwoman." Rani whispered to Towa

"Actually, my paws were beginning to form." Towa admitted

"Let's worry about him later." I told Towa

"Hence why I was clenching my fists. It'd be embarrassing if everyone knew I could turn into a cat." Towa said in a low voice

"Let's get the red sap first then deal with Cardin." Sapphira said

"Right." Towa said as we headed for a few trees

"Where to find red sap?" I asked Rani

"Any one of these trees." Rani said as she tapped a tree with her staff

"Oh." I said

"Yeah. So we can use one tree, and finish quickly." Rani said

"Right." Sapphira said

"I'll open up a vein." Towa said as she pulled out her rapier

"I'll start pouring it into the jar." I said

"I'll see if Ren needs help making sure Nora doesn't… too late." Rani said

"There goes that sap." I said

"Yeah… in her stomach." Towa said while paling before saying:

"How in the world can you drink this stuff pure?"

"Now that makes me want to try it pure." I said

"I wouldn't recommend it. Then again, I don't like syrups on my pancakes." Rani admitted.

"So that's why you have jam instead. Makes sense now." Towa said

"You should try syrup on pancakes." Sapphira told Rani

"Yeah, I never had syrup after this dare I accepted when I was a kid. I had to drink a whole gallon of maple syrup." Rani admitted

"That'll do it. A whole gallon will make you sick for a while. I'll see if I can whip up a light sugary syrup for you to try." Towa said to her

"Count me in." Sapphira said

"Yeah. Huh? Did you guys hear that?" Towa asked

"Hear what?" Rani asked

"I swore I heard an Ursa. A big one too." Towa said

 _And that was when Cardin's teammates came running like chickens! Or roosters without their teeth._

"Ursa! Ursa!" One of Cardin's teammates exclaimed

"What? Where?" Yang asked the guy

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" The guy told Yang

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby said

"You two, go with them! There could be more." Pyrrha told Ren and Nora

"That goes the same with you and Towa." Sapphira said to me

"Right. Be careful." Towa said as she, Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake and I ran to find Professor Goodwitch

"Let's go find this Ursa." Sapphira told Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss and Rani

"Right." Rani said as she held up her staff

 _I hope we could find Professor Goodwitch in time._

 _Sapphira's POV_

 _We ran to where the Ursa was, and Cardin was in trouble! Oh boy…_

"Oh no." Pyrrha said in a worried tone

 _We then heard what sounded like claws hitting a shield, and Jaune defended Cardin from that attack! Not what Towa would've done to him, but hey, it did the job._

"We have to help him." I said

"Wait!" Pyrrha exclaimed

"Why?" I asked

 _We watched Jaune make a comeback against the Ursa, but then the Ursa fought back! I couldn't bear to watch! No pun intended! The two of them were about to clash, when Jaune's shield rose up on its own, and he sliced off the Ursa's head!_

"Uh, what." said Ruby

"How did you…" Weiss trailed off

"If I had to guess since Ruby has her speed and that you have your glyphs Weiss. I would guess that Pyrrha's semblance is Polarity." I said

"Ah, she can control poles." Ruby said quietly

"Actually, she controls magnets." Rani corrected Ruby

"I… It was going to end with either me and Rani explaining what her semblance meant anyway." Weiss said

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby said quietly

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked Pyrrha

"Shouldn't we tell them what happened?" Rani asked

"We could. Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret." Pyrrha told Ruby, Weiss, Rani and me as she walked away

"Your call." Rani said to me

"Yeah… Let's keep this on a hush side of things." I said as I followed right behind Pyrrha

 _I think we don't have to worry about Cardin for a very long time._

 _ **Detroid: Well… that's a way to show someone their semblance**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Yeah, but Towa's is still the cutest**_

 _ **Detroid: You're right about that but until next time, I'm Detroid…**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Chao!**_


	10. The Stray

Chapter 9: The Stray

 _ **sakuraphoenix: We are almost done with this thing!**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah but then we have two more volumes to do after this one**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Three if you count volume 4 once that's finished**_

 _ **Detroid: True but that won't happen for awhile**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: True, but we could either keep talking, or hit the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Detroid: Right**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: So sit back, relax, and… who's POV is it gonna be in this time?**_

 _ **Detroid: Hmm…. Rani's?**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Okay! So enjoy!**_

 _ **Detroid: What my sexy fennekin said!**_

 _We were all walking around through downtown Vale, and everything looked so festive! I can't believe the Vytal Festival is just around the corner._

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed in glee  
"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby pointed out

"Nor have I, and that's already scaring me…" I trailed off

"How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the worlds! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said

"*sigh* You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang commented.

"Not to sound like Weiss for a minute but I…. kinda agree with her. My parents told me how much fun the Vytal Festival was for them when they attended Beacon." Sapphira said while looking away

"Everyone has their own opinion." Towa said

"Quiet you." Weiss told Yang

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said while holding her nose

"I have to agree on that Ruby." Natasha said while covering her nose as well

"Well, I like the smell of fish." Towa said

"Is it because of you-know-what?" I asked her

"Yes, it's because of you-know-what." Towa admitted sheepishly

"I've heard that the students from Vacou will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said

"And let me guess, as part of Beacon, you want to greet them?" Sapphira asked

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said

"Ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss exclaimed

"Whoa." Ruby said as she looked away from the docks

"Whoa is right." I said as we looked at what remained of a crime scene

 _We all walked over to the crime scene, and it looked like it was a Dust shop._

"What happened here?" Sapphira asked the officer

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective said

"*scoughs* That's terrible." said Yang

"They left all the money again." A second detective said.

"Huh?" Ruby and Towa wondered out loud

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective asked

"I dunno. Ya know what I mean?" The second detective asked

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" The first detective asked while waving around his service weapon

"Ya, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective said

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said

"What's your problem?" Blake and I asked in unison

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." said Weiss

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said while crossing her arms.

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" I exclaimed

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said

"So then they're 'very' misguided." Blake and I said in unison

"Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." said Blake

"Hmm. Blake's got a point you know." Sapphira said

"Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago…" said Ruby

"So you think it was the Torchwick dude with terrible fashion sense?" Towa asked

 _Natasha was cracking up a bit about what Towa said._

"That's true but he wouldn't do this." Natasha said

"And it doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said

"That is so not true, Weiss. Or did you forget my father's Dust company hires Faunus to work?" I asked Weiss

 _Weiss was about to say something when we heard something from the docks._

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" One of the sailors exclaimed

 _We ran for the docks and saw a Faunus with blonde hair, an open button up shirt revealing his muscles, and a monkey tail running on a ship, then jumping overboard, well more like about to._

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Hehe." The guy Faunus told the sailors

"You no-good stowaway!" Another one of the sailors exclaimed

 _And… now he was hanging. Literally. And eating a banana. This is no time for a snack!_

"Hey! A 'no-good' stow-away would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway." The guy said before he dodged a rock thrown at him

"Hey! Get down from there this instant." The first detective said

 _And that's when he got a banana to the face. And then a foot chase. And then he winked at Blake! Is she…_

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said

"Quick! We have to observe him!" exclaimed Weiss

 _Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Sapphira, Towa, and Natasha quickly ran after him, while Blake and I were trailing behind._

"So… there's something I wanna ask, but I think I'll wait if you're uncomfortable to answer it." I said to Blake

"And what will that be?" Blake asked me

"Are you a Faunus?" I asked her as we kept running

"I… I am but can you keep it a secret?" Blake asked me

"I'm not the kind of girl who spills secrets." I said as we were about to catch up to the others

 _Once we had, Weiss ran into a girl with orange hair, but didn't seem to care as the monkey Faunus got away._

"No! He got away!" Weiss said

"Uuuhh, Weiss…?" Yang asked her while pointing to the girl

"Euh!" Weiss exclaimed as she jumped away from the girl

"Salutations!" The girl said to us

"Um, hello." said Sapphira

"Are you… okay?" Towa asked the girl

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl said

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked the girl

"Yes." The girl said before she pushed using her hands to get up as we backed away a bit as she said:

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said

"Blake." Blake said

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake hit her in the arm before she said:

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"Name's Sapphira." Sapphira said, introducing herself

"I'm Towa." Towa said

"Rani." I said

"Natasha." Natasha said to Penny

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny exclaimed

"You already said that." Weiss told Penny

"So I did!" Penny exclaimed

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said

"Take care, friend!" Ruby exclaimed

 _We all began walking away from her. Okay, something is off about that girl._

"She was… weird." Yang said

"I know." said Natasha

"Now. Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss wondered

"You make it sound like every Faunus is out to get you." I scolded before we all saw Penny suddenly in front of us!

"What did you call me?" Penny asked

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said

"No, not you…" Penny said before moving to Ruby and said:

"You."

"Me?! I - I don't know, I - what I - um, uh-" Ruby tried to say

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked

"Umm…." Ruby began to say

 _We were all either shaking our heads or waving with our hands 'no'. I hope she gets it..._

"Ya, sure! Why not?" said Ruby

 _Cue the gong effect and the anime fall! Times seven! What is she thinking?!_

"Ahaha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss

"Minus the sarcasm?" I asked Ruby

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss told Ruby

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked Penny  
"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered

"Wait… you're… fighting in the tournament?" Sapphira asked her

"I'm combat ready!" Penny exclaimed

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said

"It's a 'combat skirt'." Weiss pointed out

"Yeah!" Ruby and Sapphira said as they give Weiss a down low five

"Wait a sec before you do something you'll regret, Weiss." I said

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" Weiss asked Penny

"The who?" Penny asked

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss exclaimed

"Weiss, that's enough!" I exclaimed

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked

"Huh?" asked Weiss

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate." Blake said.

"Yeah, that Faunus is still a person!" I exclaimed

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked sarcastically

"Stop it!" exclaimed Blake

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said arrogantly

"*growls* You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled as she walked away

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate." Weiss said as she walked toward Blake

"You are a judgemental little girl." Blake said

"What in the world makes you say that?!" Weiss exclaimed

"Oh man… this is gonna take a while." I said

"Uhh, I think we should probably go." said Yang

"The mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be." Blake told Weiss

"Where are we going?" Penny asked us

"So you admit it, the White Fang 'is' just a radical group of terrorists." Weiss replied

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Blake said to Weiss

 _And once we were back in the dorms, and Blake and Weiss were still fighting._

"How long has this fight been going on?" Sapphira asked

"Hours." I said

"Can they stop soon?" Towa asked

"That 'is' the problem!" Blake said to Weiss

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss asked Blake

"They don't hate humanity. They hate people like you, Weiss." I said

"That's what you'd like to think, Rani. The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss said

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake told Weiss furiously

"People like me?" Weiss asked

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said

"I'm a victim! You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust… stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss then exclaimed

"Weiss, I-" Ruby began to say

"No! Rani's family had it easy! They never had targets on their backs! What was your childhood like, Rani?" Weiss demanded

"Like… a normal one I guess. But you're wrong about me. My family hired Faunus because we wanted to give them equal chances to have a life. They're people. And nearly had targets on our backs too Weiss! Why do you think the White Fang stayed away from the Soiree company? It's because a member had snuck into the usual work staff. We didn't know until that person came in with a complaint that one of our employees was abusing their Faunus co-workers. After I pretended to be an employee, that man was fired on the spot. We treat the Faunus fairly, not like animals like your father has done!" I exclaimed

"You want to know why I despise the white fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves!" Weiss told Blake

"Hey! I had that same treatment for me in my childhood!" Natasha said to Weiss

"It's not like you're the child of a criminal or a murderer!" Weiss then exclaimed

"What would you do if I was a child of a criminal?" Natasha asked

"Turn you in! If you were a criminal's daughter, you're just as bad as they are!" Weiss exclaimed

"You want to know why I didn't want to tell you my name when you guys first met me?" Natasha asked

"Natasha, if it's too uncomfortable, we understand." Towa said

"If she doesn't want to say anything, then she's just like the filthy Faunus of the White Fang." Weiss said

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled

"And you're right Weiss. I'm just as bad as the White Fang." Natasha said

 _The room was just too silent as Blake inadvertently revealed her secret, while we saw Natasha was on the verge of tears._

"I…" Natasha tried to say

 _And that was when they ran out the room!_

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran to the door

"Natasha!" Towa exclaimed as she ran after them

 _I looked out and saw Towa transform into her cat form as she ran after Blake and Natasha. I hope they'll be okay…_

"Look what you've done now, Schnee." I said while glaring at Weiss

"They were our friends." Sapphira said

 _And now she really has an enemy for life._

 _Natasha's POV_

 _Blake and I ran all the way to the statue in front of the school, as I closed my eyes trying so hard not to cry._

"I… I guess you want to know what I meant by "I'm just as bad as the White Fang", right?" I asked Blake

"I think I know. You're Torchwick's daughter, aren't you?" Blake asked me as I looked at her in shock

"How did you…" I started to say  
"Meow?" We then heard as we turned around to see Towa in her cat form, looking like she was going to cry

"Is that the cat Cardin hurt?" Blake asked me

"Yeah but it's better now." I said

"Meow?" Towa meowed as she pawed toward me

"Just… leave us, please." I said as I pointed my hands towards Towa

"Mrow…" Towa said as her ears dropped

"I'm sorry for this in advance." I said as I blasted Towa with water from my hands

"Mrow!" Towa exclaimed as she fell into the fountain

"Let's leave this place." I told Blake

"One sec." Blake said

 _I watched her fish Towa from the fountain, and saw her take off her bow and tie it around Towa's neck… and I couldn't look away from Blake's cat ears. They were so cute! Wait a minute, how was I gonna explain Towa?!_

"I knew you would look better without the bow." The Faunus from the boat said

 _I tearfully looked at Towa as I scratched her in between her ears before running away with Blake and the Faunus from the boat. I didn't even look back as she mewed, as if she were telling me to come back._

 _Sapphira's POV_

 _I woke up to see Towa, actually in her human form and not next to me, and she looked like she was crying. I can see why… Natasha never came back._

"Ooohh…" I said

 _We've been looking everywhere, but… where are they?_

"They've been gone all weekend." Ruby said

"This is terrible…" Towa said sadly

"Blake and Natasha are big girls. I'm sure they can handle themselves." Weiss said

"Wanna bet how far I can toss you with my staff, Schnee?" Rani asked angrily

"Weiss, come on. Blake's one of our teammates and Natasha is our friend." Yang said  
"Are they? We all heard what they said." Weiss said.

"Weiss." Ruby and Rani said in unison

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't." Yang said

"Either way, they're missing and we need to find them." I said

"But where are they?" Towa asked

"A member of the White Fang. Right underneath our noses! Did you know she was a Faunus, Rani?" Weiss asked her

"For the one millionth time, no!" Rani exclaimed

"Then a daughter of a criminal underneath our noses as well." Weiss said

"I just hope they're okay." Ruby said

 _Me too, Ruby… me too..._

 _Natasha's POV_

 _We took a sip of our tea at a local cafe, the Faunus using his tail to hold up his tea cup._

"So, you wanna know more about me." Blake said

 _Not that I blame this guy..._

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Just one more chapter...**_

 _ **Detroid: Two actually. You forgot the epilogue for this fanfic**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Whoops**_

 _ **Detroid: Point is, we're almost done so until next time, I'm Detroid…**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Chao!**_


	11. Black and White

Chapter 10: Black and White

 _ **Detroid: Two chapters away to finish off RWBY: Nights of Grimm!**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: One if you don't count this one**_

 _ **Detroid: True but disclaimer time babe**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: You know it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter in Natasha's POV!**_

 _ **Detroid: What my sexy fennekin said!**_

 _And it seemed like Sun was finally happy to hear Blake say something._

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days, and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Sun, the Faunus from the boat, said

 _Seriously?_

"Ya! Like that." said Sun

"Says the guy who ran off when he first arrived in Vale." I said  
"Fair point." said Sun

"Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." said Sun

"Ahem." I said while giving Sun a glare about the 'creeps that use force to get whatever they want' part

"What?" Sun asked me

"I was… once a member of the White Fang." Blake told Sun

 _Sun then started choking and coughing on his tea. Guess he didn't expect that._

"Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the White Fang?" Sun asked in surprise

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist… Then. five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labour. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." Blake explained as she moved her cat ears from under her bow

"So… have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked Blake in concern

"No. She hasn't." I said

"So, what about you? What's your story? I mean, you're not a Faunus." Sun said to me

"Almost like Blake, I was born into a criminal organization." I said

"Which one?" Blake asked me

"The one with Roman as the leader." I said while still glaring at Sun

"Wait, you mean Roman Torchwick?" Sun asked me

"Yes. I'm his daughter. I was born into his organization and I was like White Fang because of it." I said as Sun choked on his drink again

"Is she serious?" Sun asked Blake

"Yeah." Blake said in a serious tone

"When the White Fang started to have those organized attacks like Blake said, I started to help my father, Roman Torchwick out in his robberies because 5 years earlier after the war ended, I was born. My father had high expectations from me to uphold while I was with him. During that time, People… not only discriminated against the White Fang but also to me as well because I was a criminal's daughter. So.. like Blake, I left my father one year ago. One of the men asked me to put in a good way to my father and I said no and my father couldn't carry my weapon because it was too heavy to him. I told my father that I was done helping him and that I was leaving. And so, after I left, I froze the warehouse he was in so I could try to leave my past behind but… with what happened with Weiss… maybe I should have left Vale instead." I said

"Maybe, but you wouldn't have met Towa, Sapphira, or Rani, or the cat that tried to stop us." Blake said to me

"True but Weiss just… made me think how hard my childhood has been when… you know." I said

 _I looked down at my tea, with a sad look on my face. I thought I could finally run from my past, but… I was wrong..._

 _Towa's POV_

 _How long does it take to find them?!_

"Blaaake?!" Ruby exclaimed

"Blaaake?!" Yang exclaimed

"Nataaaasha?!" Rani exclaimed

"Blaaake?! Where are yooouuu?!" exclaimed Ruby

"Blake!" Yang called out

"Not gonna help, Ice Queen?" I asked

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed

"Seriously, you aren't helping." Sapphira said

"Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss said

"Ugh, Weiss…" Ruby and I said in unison

"Not helping." Sapphira told Weiss

"It was just an idea!" Weiss exclaimed

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby and Rani said in unison

"A total bad one." Sapphira added in

"Weiss, I think we should hear their side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right." Weiss said

"Spoiled brat." Rani said under her breath

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" We heard a voice exclaim from behind us

 _Don't tell me…_

"Uh no…" Sapphira said

"Agh! Penny! Where did you come from?!" Ruby exclaimed

"You said it, not me." Sapphira said to Ruby

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Penny asked

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" Ruby and I trailed off

"We're looking for our friends, Blake and Natasha." Yang explained

"Do you know where they are?" Sapphira asked

"You mean the Faunus girl and the girl who almost looks like Roman Torchwick?" Penny asked us

 _Wait… she knew about Blake being a Faunus?_

"How did you...?" Sapphira started to say

"Uh, the cat ears? And the flaming red hair with a side bang that covered one of her eyes?" Penny asked as if it were obvious

"What cat ears and flaming red hair with a side bang? Blake wears a… bow..." Yang said

"And Natasha has a hair… clip…" I trailed off

 _And cue the tumbleweed..._

"That explains why there are three cans of tuna gone." Sapphira whispered to Yang and me

"Well, she does like tuna a lot…" Ruby whispered

"But why would Natasha wear a hair clip?" Sapphira asked

"Well, I used to wear headbands when I was hiding my… bangs…" Rani said in realization

 _And that's when we had another tumbleweed come our way..._

"So, where are they?" Penny asked

"We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby said

"*gasp* That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate and friend." Penny told Ruby

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, uh, but we're - we're okay. Really. Right guys?" Ruby asked

 _Hey! Where did Weiss and Yang go?!_

"It sure is windy today." said Penny

"Um, Sapphira, do you want to see that restaurant?" Rani asked Sapphira

"Yeah, me too… I like their tuna specials… bye!" I exclaimed as Sapphira and I ran off with Rani

 _I bet Blake and Natasha are having more fun than we are…_

 _Natasha's POV_

 _Blake, Sun, and I were walking through downtown Vale, this guy refusing to get off our tails! No pun intended!_

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake said with doubt in her voice

"I was part of my father's robberies so… what if they did?" I asked

"Well, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were to do it, and not find them there… right?" Sun asked

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be. What about you?" Blake asked me

"And I know where my father would strike next." I said

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas and Mistral." Sun said.

"*sighs* My father never learns but just... Follow me." I said

"So, how huge is the shipment?" Blake asked Sun as we were walking

"Huge. Big Schnee and Soiree Company freighters." Sun said

"Why don't you guys just trust me about this instead of asking Sun these things." I said to Blake while trying to hide the fact I was hurt that she didn't trust her friend

"I just want to know what we could be dealing with. I trust you, Natasha." Blake said as I looked at her in surprise

"I know but… it doesn't seem like it." I said

 _But… I'm glad at least they're sticking with me._

 _Towa's POV_

 _We met up at the restaurant I heard about, and based on the looks on everyone else's faces, we had no luck finding either Blake or Natasha._

"*sigh* We've gone everywhere, even places I can reach as a cat. What if they don't want to be found?" I asked in worry

"We'll find them." said Sapphira

"But where can we look? We've gone everywhere." Rani said as our food arrived.

"Have any luck?" Sapphira asked Yang as her and Weiss came in

"None." Yang said as she sat down next to Sapphira

"Same." Sapphira said

"Weiss, do you even care if we find Natasha and Blake?" I asked

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what they'll say when we find them. The innocent never run, Yang." Weiss explained

 _I just stared at my plate of food. I'm starting to get a bad feeling..._

 _Natasha's POV_

 _Blake and I were staring at the cargo, the Soiree emblem on some of the crates was starting to make me think of Rani..._

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there Sun." I said

"Cool. I stole you two some food." Sun said while holding up two apples

"Is that all you do?" I asked

"Breaking the law without a second thought?" Blake asked Sun

"Hey, weren't you two in a cult or something?" Sun asked

 _Really? Just… really?_

"Okay, too soon." Sun said before we heard the sound of turbines

"Oh no…" I said

 _We watched as the airship landed in the docks, and when it opened, there were members of the White Fang! Huh… guess Weiss is gonna say 'I told ya so' to Blake._

"Oh no." Blake echoed

"Is that them?" Sun asked

"Yes. It's them." Blake said in disbelief

"Alright. Grab the tow cables. Leave the Soiree cargo alone." A White Fang member ordered

"Why are the White Fang doing this?" I asked

"I don't know." Blake answered

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake answered

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" A familiar voice exclaimed

 _Oh no…_

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals pick up the pace." Roman ordered

"I… I hate my life and father." I said

"Wait, he's your dad?! I don't see it." Sun said

"Either way, the White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake said as she unsheathed Gambol Shroud

"Wait, let me talk to him first." I told Blake

"... Alright. But I'll come in when things look bad." Blake said

"Thanks." I said as I jumped down

 _I snuck my way around the port, hiding behind a large crate when I saw dad with his back turned, and a White Fang member holding some tow cables._

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman exclaimed

" _Here goes nothing._ " I said to myself as I came out of hiding and said:

"Hello father. Miss your daughter?"

"What the? Oh, somebody slap me. I'm hallucinating." Roman said

"Father, I'm hurt. You don't remember your own daughter?" I asked

"Wait, I'm not hallucinating? You actually came back." Roman said before he hugged me

 _Get. Me. Out of this!_

"It's great to see you but why are you working with the White Fang?" I asked

"That is a long story." Roman said

"Can't you tell me anyway?" I asked sweetly while giving him the twinkly eyes

"Don't. Do that. Please? You know I can't help but give in!" Roman exclaimed

"Then please tell me." I said

"On one condition." Roman said

"Which is?" I asked

"You agree to come back. I missed having your help. And you still have this thing?" Roman said as he tried to lift up my rocket launcher

"Of course. That thing is my babe and I never let it out of my sight. On the bright side, I did come back and here I am." I said

"But you won't come back to our organization? Remember when it was just us against the world? Don't you want to live those days again?" Roman asked me

"I do but first, tell me why you are working with the White Fang." I said

"Then why won't you come back? I'm no sucker, Tasha." Roman said

 _This is bad…_

"What do you mean? I'm hurt that you aren't taking your own daughter's words." I said

"I'm just saying, I know you didn't come here to make amends with me." Roman said

"Then… guess I have no choice since you won't reason with your own daughter." I said as I kicked Roman in the stomach

 _After I kicked him, Blake appeared, and had her weapon at his neck._

"Nobody move!" Blake exclaimed

 _And now we had weapons pointed at us._

"Whoa! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said to Blake

"I gave you the chance to tell me why you were working with the White Fang." I told Roman

 _We had weapons pointed right at us, and I pointed my rocket launcher back at them as Blake removed her bow and revealed her cat ears._

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked as the White Fang members were beginning to back off

"Or I'll blow this whole place up." I said

"Didn't you guys get the memo?" Roman asked

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked him

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman explained

"Tell us what it is or we'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said while moving her sword closer to Roman's neck

 _And that's when more airships appeared?! Oh great, now what?_

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman said while looking up at the two airships

"You lied to me?! Your own daughter?" I asked

"I didn't tell you. There's a difference." Roman said

"Y... Y…" I started to say, getting pissed off

 _And I was even more pissed when he shot at our feet! That's it. He's dead._

"You jerk!" I exclaimed as I punched Roman in the face, sending him flying into the engine of a jet

 _That's blow off some steam._

 _Towa's POV_

 _I turned to see an explosion coming from the docks. Great… not good. I jumped down from my hiding spot and into a hood… Ruby's hood. Oh no..._

"Uh… let's hurry." Sapphira told Ruby

"Right." Ruby said before I poked my head up, and Sapphira saw me in Ruby's hood

"Mrow?" I said while tilting my head

"Hey, we're going to get Blake and Natasha back." Sapphira said to me  
"Mrow! Mrow!" I meowed as I jumped into Sapphira's arms as we ran for the docks

 _Blake… Natasha… I hope you two are okay…_

 _Natasha's POV_

 _We were dodging dad's flares like madwomen! I canceled a few out with my hydrokinesis, but we had to run!_

"You want to play flare games then fine! I can play that game as well." I said as I pointed my rocket launcher at Roman and fired right back at him

 _Our attacks collided and created a smokescreen, allowing me and Blake to run._

"Tasha. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." I heard Roman call out

 _I heard him being disgusted over something, then I saw Sun! What was he doing?!_

"Woohoo!" Sun exclaimed as he jumped onto Roman and landed on his feet and said:

"Leave her alone."

 _And now he was outnumbered…_

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Roman asked

 _And he was actually holding his own against the White Fang. He then pulled out a Bo staff, which also had a gun feature built in, as he showed the White Fang who's boss! But then dad fired a flare at him, and Sun spun his staff around to deflect the flare, before Blake and I jumped in front of him._

"He's ours!" I exclaimed

 _I changed my weapon into its battle axe mode and began swinging the hammer, or in this case, the axe down on him while Blake attacked with her weapon, even landing some hits thanks to her Semblance, but Roman knocked us back until Sun came in and his staff split into two! But he distracted him long enough with enough shots so that Blake and I got a hit on him. He then fired a flare at a Schnee freighter, which then began to fall, and nearly landed on all three of us!_

"Hey!" A familiar voice exclaimed

 _We then turned to see Ruby, and Sapphira was with her! What were they doing here?!_

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked Ruby

"Grrrrr..." I heard Towa growl

"Welcome Sapphira." Roman said before he looked like he was remembering something

 _What are you remembering, dad?_

 _*Flashback - Third Person POV*_

 _Roman was looking at a photograph of Sapphira Aquafield, not even sure why she was so 'important'._

" _If you encounter a girl with light blue hair then do not engage her at all. She is vital in the plan at a later time." The girl with gold like eyes told Roman_

 _Roman backed away slightly when he saw the look in her eyes, which seemed to say 'disobey, or else.'_

 _*End Flashback*_

 _Natasha's POV_

 _Roman fired a flare at Ruby and Sapphira, and they got blown back! I barely saw Towa blending herself in with the shadows, but that was it! He's so dead!_

"Now you've made me mad!" I exclaimed

"Ooh, I'm so- yeow!" Roman exclaimed as Towa bit his leg

"Mrow!" Towa exclaimed as she kept her teeth in his leg

"Take this!" I exclaimed as I punched my father in the face

"This is all your fault." Roman said as he forced Towa off his leg, then hit her like she was a baseball

"You… don't mess with the cats!" Blake exclaimed angrily

"Oh father… You made both Blake and me mad and now… you're going to pay the price." I told Roman

"Who's gonna stop me? A girl with white hair with a rapier?" Roman asked as Towa transformed into her human form behind him

"Close with the hair." Towa said as she forced him in front of my rocket launcher

"What will you do now, father?" I asked him

"Let go!" Roman exclaimed

"Natasha! Take the shot!" Towa exclaimed as she tried to keep him still

"No." I said

"Don't worry about me, Natasha! You wanted to teach him a lesson, right?" Towa asked

"He already learned it." I said

"Oh." Towa said before we saw some of the White Fang members getting their butts kicked by Penny

"Whoa!" Sun exclaimed

"Who is that?" I asked while looking at Penny

"That is Penny." Towa responded before Roman pushed her away

 _We then watched as three more White Fang ships appeared, and Penny destroyed them all in one shot! Hey, I'm supposed to be the powerhouse around here! She then brought down a huge ship trying to get away with some Schnee Dust Company cargo, and Roman was running for an airship. I loaded an anti-gravity shot into my launcher, but then the mechanism jammed! Oh come on!_

"These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman said to himself before he closed the door to his airship with his cane

"Great. Just great." I said

"He got away… sorry for screwing it up, Natasha." Towa said to me

"No. My Gun jammed up. That's all." I said

"We can fix it, no sweat. I think. Either way, you're not gonna disappear on us, are you?" Towa asked me

"I… uh…" I said while trying to think of something before saying:

"Blake, help me on this."

"Sorry, I don't have an answer either." Blake admitted

"Do you two want me to hide you if and when Weiss shows up?" Towa asked

"No. Well, that is if Blake wants to hide from her." I said

"Maybe just these." Blake said while pointing to her cat ears

"So you're a Faunus… well, I can say one thing. I think your ears are so cute." Towa said while smiling

"That's what I said as well." I said

"...Thanks." Blake said as a small smile appeared on her face

 _After Blake tied her bow back on top of her head, so it hid her cat ears, we waited for the rest of our team to show up, and sure enough, Rani, Yang, and Weiss came. And here comes the yelling…_

"Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." Ruby said as Weiss approached Blake and Natasha

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake began to explain

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided… I don't care!" Weiss told Blake

"You don't care?" Blake asked in confusion

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" asked Weiss

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake began to say

"Upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not some… someone else." Weiss said

"Of course." Blake said

"Then are you here to call me filthy like the White Fang?" I asked Weiss

"I'm not." Weiss said

"Oh really?" I asked while raising an eyebrow

"Really, and like I said to Blake, I don't care." Weiss said

"Seem like you did two days ago." I said while looking away

"That was before we all were searching for you." Weiss said

"Well, what you said about me has changed my opinion about you frosty." I said

"Hey! First Rani now you?!" Weiss exclaimed

 _That got the group to laugh a bit. At least I didn't call her ice queen._

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby exclaimed

"Way to spoil the moment, Ruby." Towa said

"But point is, my opinion has changed about you Weiss because of what you said about me." I said

"Well, our opinion of you hasn't changed, Natasha. Even if, you know…" Rani trailed off

"Hmm?" I asked

"Even if you're you-know-who's kid, you're still you, and that's who we see, not Natasha Torchwick." Towa said

"Guys…." I said

"Seriously, you're our teammate, and our friend. And we would never see you as anything else, Natasha." Rani said.

"Guys… thank you." I said as I wiped my eye

"Come here. I think this calls for a group hug." Towa said

"Yeah it does!" exclaimed Sapphira

 _Towa, Rani, Sapphira, and I all got into a group hug, and included Team RWBY and Sun into the mix. What can I say? He did save mine and Blake's skin, and too cute cat ears, a few times today._

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss exclaimed after we broke the hug up to Sun

"In anycase… Let's head back." I said

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny and the kitty from before?" Ruby asked while looking around.

"I think the cat probably went back to Beacon already." Towa said

"She's already there." said Sapphira

 _I smiled at Towa and the others as we walked back to Beacon. Thanks to them… I feel like… like I have a place I can belong._

 _ **Detroid: Welp, one last chapter to wrap up Volume 1 of RWBY**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And an heart-touching way at that!**_

 _ **Detroid: Well, hope you guys are ready for the finale of the Volume 1 fanfic of RWBY**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: I thought this was the finale ^^;**_

 _ **Detroid: *rolls my eyes playfully* Any case, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid…**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya later, Feraligatr!**_

 _ **Detroid: Chao!**_


	12. Fresh Life

Epilogue: Fresh Life

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Well we've come to that point where all good things must come to an end… for now**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah but don't fret about it for now**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: That's right! Because we got an epilogue just for you guys!**_

 _ **Detroid: Yeah!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY at all. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. We only own our OC's.**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: So sit back, relax, and who's POV should it be in this time?**_

 _ **Detroid: Rani's?**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Okay, so enjoy!**_

 _ **Detroid: What my sexy girlfriend said!**_

 _We got back to our dorms, and Towa transformed into her cat form, and brushed herself next to Natasha. I know she doesn't have to act like a cat around us, but she's so cute when she does!_

"Hey, cheer up Natasha." Sapphira told her

"Mrow." Towa meowed in agreement

"I know but still…" Natasha started to say

"Mrow?" Towa said as she stood up on her two hind legs in an effort to get Natasha to smile

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Towa but… I just can't get what Weiss said two days ago out of my head." Natasha said

"Mrow!" Towa exclaimed as she extended her claws, as if she were saying 'she messes with you again, I'll give her another scar!'

"You really want me to cheer up, don't ya?" Natasha asked

"Meow." Towa meowed while moving her tail

"We all don't want you to feel down." Sapphira said

"Sapphira's right. Besides, we can handle frosty." I said

"I heard that!" Weiss exclaimed from down the hall

"No one asked you!" I called out before closing the door

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sapphira

"Mew." Towa said while giggling, and holding up her paw to her face before she jumped into Sapphira's lap

"True…. But still…" Natasha said while looking down

"Do you remember what I said at the docks?" I asked as I sat down next to Natasha

"Yeah, I do." Natasha said

"So you know we'll be there for you, especially if ice queen makes trouble. Or if trouble finds us." I said

"Yeah but I'm sorry Towa for… ya know…." Natasha sadly said

"Mrow." Towa meowed before she jumped down and turned back into her human form before she said:

"Sorry, hate that I can't talk in that form. Either way, you're forgiven."

"Still… why would father need so much dust like that…" Natasha said

"This may be a stretch, but what if he's just a pawn. Think of it like a game of chess. You have the pawns, bishops, rooks, knights, and the queen all to protect the king. The White Fang, your dad… they could be the goon squad while someone else is giving the orders." I said

"Maybe but I guess… time will tell." Natasha said

 _And maybe… time will be on our side, because what's coming… it's going to be big. I can feel it._

"Let's get some rest. We need it." Sapphira told us

"Yeah." Towa yawned before she transformed into her cat form

"Night guys." Natasha said as she fell asleep

"See you in the morning." I said as I got into bed

"Sleep tight." Sapphira said while picking up Towa and placing her on her own bed next to herself

"Meow." Towa meowed before she curled up next to Sapphira

 _I closed my eyes and curled up in my bed. I'm glad we got Natasha back, but… I just couldn't shake up this feeling of unease..._

 _ **sakuraphoenix: Well, that's it for Nights of Grimm. Anyone need to find a fairy tale book?**_

 _ **Detroid: Yep! But stay tuned on my profile for Volume 2 of the RWBY fanfic**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: So until then, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

 _ **Detroid: And I'm Detroid, both of us saying, we heart you, signing off for now. Chao!**_

 _ **sakuraphoenix: See ya later, Feraligatr!**_


End file.
